Fire Emblem Academy: Awakening Division
by ponchimaya
Summary: Highschool AU and Interactive story experiment! You decide the pairings and how the story goes: full guidelines inside! Twins Robin and Robyn Tact (Male and Female My Unit) are new students in the prestigious academy of F. Emblem Academy. Will they make long lasting friends and find their true love among these crazy characters? And are they who they think they are? YOU DECIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Mechanics:**

**This is an interactive story experiment. You get to decide how the story will flow. Depending on the gravity of the chapter is the time allotment for you to comment in reviews what your decision will be. If in the time given there are no replies, I will go ahead with the story, but that defeats the purpose of the experiment, won't it? :) **

**Treat this story as an otome game. **

**Extras:**

**I have made the Avatar twins in this story to fully maximize the experiment. It can go any way. Their names will be Robin for the boy, and Robyn for the girl. Their appearance will be the default one given by the developers.**

Chapter 1

**RING-RING-RIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Rise and shine, sis!"

Robyn groaned as a pillow was thrown at her. She opened one eye to see Robin standing at the access door to his own room, in his pajamas and grinning. Robin ran back to his own room and into his bathroom.

Robyn glanced at the calendar on her bedside table. The first day of a new school. Robyn whined and dragged herself out of bed and noticed the dark blue uniform her mother must have hung on her closet. F. Emblem Academy, a renowned school known for its excellence. If she and her brother weren't so intelligent, they wouldn't have afforded such an expensive school. But their test scores were more than impressive, and they were put at the top of the list where they were going to enjoy full scholarship and access.

Whatever 'access' meant.

By the time Robyn was about to wash her long pale hair, Robin was already drying his. He changed into his own dark blue uniform and headed back to his sister's room. Their rooms were connected by an access door, and each bedroom was a mirror of the other save for their respective themes. Robin enjoyed his sister's room because it was so neat, and her books were always put away tidily and she had more pillows and stuffed toys than he did, which meant the cat liked to spend its time there.

Robin scratched the black cat behind its ears and called out to his sister.

"Come on, Robyn! We have to meet up with Lon'qu in an hour and thirty minutes!"

"Do we really have to?!" called back his sister. Robin heard her turn her shower off.

"I haven't seen Lon'qu in so long! We were childhood friends back home ten years ago! Then he moved here and I haven't seen him since!"

"You talk to him online everyday." Robyn stuck her head out her bathroom. "Can you get me my uniform?"

Robin complied and handed it to her. "It's not the same. I haven't seen him in ten years. Do you know how excited he was that we moved here and are going to F. Academy together?"

"Lon'qu? Excited? I remember that kid being the most expressionless kid on the block." Robin heard her turn on her blow dryer. He waited till she was done and she stepped out of her bathroom and into her vanity. Her older twin groaned.

"Are we _ever _going to finish?"

"I don't see what your problem is!" said Robyn, doing her hair. "I'm sure Mom's got breakfast ready! I'll be there in a minute."

Robin, finding that option more agreeable, whistled for their cat Naga to follow him and left through Robyn's main door.

Doing her hair took shorter than she realized. She sighed. She didn't exactly miss their old place. Everything was such a blur. She was fifteen, but whenever she tried looking back on her old years, she didn't really try making friends. She stuck to her brother like glue, and he didn't mind, seeing as he was too busy chatting with Lon'qu all the time to make friends either. So she focused on her studies.

But now was different. She felt like this time, things were going to change with Lon'qu in the picture, so she was probably going to have to find her own friends.

Robyn made her way down to the breakfast table and found her brother gorging on pancakes.

Robin watched as his sister kissed their mother's cheek and pour herself a glass of milk. He didn't flinch as he shot her a glare.

"Don't finish all the pancakes." shot Robyn.

"I can't promise anything." smirked Robin, finishing his third. "Your fault for taking too long."

Robin was excited. Unlike his younger twin, he was looking forward to the first day of school. He found their old school dull and unchallenging. He heard from Lon'qu that there are a lot of brains to compete with in F. Emblem. And it didn't hurt that Lon'qu was around, either.

Their mother, Reyna Tact, shared their pale hair. She had a pretty face, and she set down her cup of coffee and smiled at her twins. "So where are you two meeting Lon'qu?"

"There's a coffee shop at the end of this neighbourhood called Armorosso." Answered Robin. "Lon'qu will just meet us there."

"Cool." Said Robyn. "Maybe I could get a muffin and coffee to go since you ate all the pancakes."

"I can make you some more, if you'd like." Offered their mother.

Robin protested my standing abruptly. "That's alright mom, Robyn and I have to go. Plus you've got your first day of your new job too."

"That's right." Smiled Robyn, kissing her mother goodbye.

Reyna sighed. "I suppose. Oh, don't forget your keys, Robin!"

Robin was already halfway out the door when he guilty went back to the end table next to the stairs for his set of house keys. He looked enraged to see Robyn going up the stairs.

"Where are you going?!" he demanded.

Robyn rolled her eyes. "To get my schoolbag, you dolt."

"Oh. Right." He had to get his too.

OoOoOoO

"Robin! Slow down!"

The coffee shop was in sight. Robin was filled with a new surge of energy and his brisk trot turned into a fast jog. He left his sister in the dust as soon as he saw a tall figure in the F. Emblem Academy uniform.

"Lon'qu!" he called out.

The figure turned and his lips turned up into a small smile. He hadn't seen his best friend in so long and could only recognize him from pictures.

Robin thought the same as he came into contact with Lon'qu. They had a quick bro hug and high fived.

"Finally made it, Squirt." Chuckled Lon'qu.

"Again with the short jokes, Chuckles."

Lon'qu frowned. "Why do you still call me that?"

"Because it's ironic." Replied Robin smugly. Suddenly footsteps and panting were heard and Lon'qu looked behind Robin and Robin turned. Lon'qu's eyed widened and he took a few steps back.

"Robin I _swear_ I would've killed you if I wasn't so hungry." Said Robyn.

"You made it though." Grinned her twin. "This is Lon'qu. Remember him?"

Robyn looked up to face her brother's friend. She smiled. "Wow, you're so tall! It's been awhile, Lon'qu!" she smiled and held out her hand. Lon'qu looked visibly pained and Robyn quickly retracted her hand. "Uhm.."

Robin's eyes finally widened in understanding. "Oh. Oh yeah. Uh, Sis, we gotta go, so if you're gonna grab something…"

"Oh yeah!" Robyn finally brightened up again and forgot the awkwardness. "I'll only be a bit!" she entered the shop.

Robin turned back to his friend. "So you were serious. In your emails. All this time. You're terrified of women!"

He said the last bit quite too loudly which earned looks from busy passer-by. Lon'qu glared at him.

"Speak louder, Tact, I don't think the old guy across the street heard you properly."

Robin apologized.

The coffee shop smelled delicious. There was a large display of cakes and pastries in one side, and a large display of chocolate goodies in another. There was a huge menu board filled with choices, and there were covered glass platters of biscotti and muffins.

Robyn approached the empty counter rang the small bell. A tall man in a green apron yawned as he took his place on the counter. He smiled kindly and cheerfully at Robyn. His nameplate said, 'Stahl'.

"Good morning!" he smiled.

"Good morning!" Robyn grinned back. "I'll have a chocolate muffin and…" she surveyed the menu board. "An _Amazing Pure Vanilla Bean Latte with Shaved Chocolate and Cream Froth and Special Stahl Mix_? What's that?"

"It's my special brew!" announced Stahl proudly. "I made it myself."

"Seems interesting. I'll have that!"

Stahl grinned hugely. "You will?! You're the first person to ever consider reading out the name!" He excitedly moved to prepare her coffee.

Robyn leaned over the counter. "Maybe you should consider changing the name."

Stahl briefly looked up at the menu board. "Hm. Maybe it _is _a tad too long. Okay, I'll change it. Hey, will you be taking these to go?"

"Yes please."

Stahl put her muffin in a brown paper bag and slid a coffee sleeve into her coffee cup. "You new here?" he asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

Robyn nodded. "I moved here with my brother and mother this summer. My name's Robyn by the way."

Stahl looked thoughtful as she reached into her bag for her wallet. Stahl shook his head.

"Free of charge." He smiled. "Consider it a welcome to town gift. And…as thanks for ordering my _Amazing Pure Vanilla Bean Latte with Shaved Chocolate and Cream Froth and Special Stahl Mix_." He thought for a while. "Huh. You're right. Too long."

Robyn grinned hugely. "Thanks so much! I don't think I've ever gotten anything like this for free before!"

"You should go, you might be late." Said Stahl kindly.

Robyn looked at her watch. "You're right!" she said, beginning to turn away. "Thanks again, Stahl! Thank you so much!"

Stahl waved.

OoOoOoO

F. Emblem Academy stood proudly before them. The black guilded gates were open, and students in the dark blue uniforms were pouring in, either coming from bicycles or black cars or simply walking. Excited chatter flowed through the air.

Robin inhaled the fresh air. "Alas, to my first day!"

"Calm yourself, Squirt."

Robin ignored him. His sister drained the last of her coffee. It was so _delicious_, she forgot all about her muffin stuffed in her bag. She threw it in a nearby recycling can and finally had enough energy to take on the day.

"There's supposed to be a Welcoming Ceremony." She said.

Lon'qu cursed. "I have to meet with my club facilitator."

"Ooh! What's your club?" inqured Robyn.

Lon'qu looked around awkwardly before muttering an answer. "Kendo Club." And with that, he left in a rush.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Robyn.

"Yes." Robin nodded. "Your face."

Robyn made to kick him but he evaded easily.

"Come on!" said her brother as they heard a bell ring. "We better run if we're gonna make that opening Ceremony in time, this school is _huge_!"

"How about we just follow where the rest of the students are going?"

"Oh. Right."

A while later they were seated in a massive auditorium. They were separated by year and gender. Since the twins were both second years, they were seated in the second year section along with their batch mates.

At least, they were _both_ supposed to be seated. As soon as they passed by a glass door that said, 'Library A', Robin said he'd meet Robyn after the ceremony. Robyn rolled her eyes and went ahead.

Robyn yawned. Maybe she should've gotten more coffee. Then her eyes widened. She still had her muffin!

Then she groaned when she realized that she had left her back in her assigned locker.

"I know right? Me too. What a drag."

Robyn was startled. She turned to the shorter girl sitting on her left, wearing blonde pigtails and a friendly smile.

"Excuse me?" asked Robyn.

"This whole welcoming ceremony thing. Attendance isn't even checked." The girl rolled her eyes. "But noooo, my sister said I had to be a good example, yada yada yada…"

"Oh." Robyn meant her muffin, but she chose not to say anything.

"I'm Lissa by the way." Smiled the girl, holding out her hand.

"Robyn." Robyn smiled.

"You're new here, aren't you?" asked Lissa. "I could tell. I haven't seen you around here before."

"You caught me."

"We rarely get new high school students, see, that's why I know."

Suddenly the crowd hushed as a beautiful lady came onstage.

"There she is!" Robyn heard someone whisper. "Principal Emmeryn!"

Principal Emmeryn stood at the podium. "Welcome, dear students!" she smiled. "Welcome back for another year of schooling here in F. Emblem."

Everyone broke into applause. Emmeryn nodded and raised a hand. Everyone was silent again.

"Thank you." She said. "I know you're all excited to meet up with your friends, so I've decided that after meeting your homeroom after this, I will order an in campus day off." As students cheered, Emmeryn continued, "You will have the entire day free to spend with your friends. But you may not leave the campus until the assigned dismissal time or you will be marked absent or incomplete. So, in line of that I'll keep my speech short so listen up, please." Everyone quieted down.

"We must all remember," began Emmeryn, "to treasure each moment we have here in F. Emblem. Make treasured friends, find love, create bonds and create wonderful experiences and memories! And all the while, excelling in your studies and taking in everything we have to offer. Remember, soon, before you know it, you will be in this auditorium again in the golden graduation robes, and it will no longer be for a Welcoming Ceremony, but a send-off. So with that, open the doors!"

The doors to the auditorium opened and students cheered and filed out.

"She's amazing, isn't she?!"

Robyn turned to see Lissa loop her arm around hers. "She's a very nice principal." Replied Robyn. "I've never actually seen anyone do that."

"I'll take you to your homeroom!" offered Lissa. "What's your section?"

"Uhm...2A?" Robyn read out from her mini planner.

Lissa's eyes widened. "2A?! Wow, you're really really smart! Miss Miriel's your homeroom teacher. She's really smart and strict, but I think you'll like her."

Robyn nodded. "Can we get to my locker first?"

"Of course."

Lissa was a chatterbox. She wouldn't stop talking, but Robyn didn't mind. Girlish chatter was refreshing compared to her brother's antics. Soon they reached Robyn's locker. Her mouth was watering. She needed that muffin now.

Her eyes widened as she opened her bag to find it gone.

"What's wrong?" asked Lissa.

Unbelievable. Someone's stolen her muffin. Her mind started working overdrive as she looked around the locker area. It was filled with people.

_Surely there must be something._ Robyn thought.

Then finally, something behind the trashcan caught her eye. _Gotcha_.

Lissa looked at her watch. "Come on, Robyn! We'll be late for homeroom!"

Robyn looked at her own watch. She was never tardy. But then again she was angry. But also interested. She left her laptop in her bag. Why wasn't that stolen too?

Most of all she was hungry. So hungry she might not even care missing her first day of homeroom.

But then again, Miss Miriel sounded like a strict homeroom teacher. But if she left this alone, the trail might go cold. The thief was smart, her locker was cleanly stolen from, not a trace of a pick lock. If she let this wait, the culprit might return to clean his tracks while she was gone. Robyn knew it was just a muffin, but if she let this go the thief might think she's the type who was okay with being stolen from.

_**Should Robyn just go to class and just hope the trail won't go cold, or go after him now?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'd like to begin by thanking all those who responded to the vote in the first chapter, especially agarfinkel for being my first review! I was worried the experiment wouldn't do well so your first review gave me hope, and for that I'd like to thank you!**

**I would also like to thank Guest 1, Tumerboy12, and ASiriusWriter01 with your wonderful suggestions to go along with the story! I promise to take all your ideas into consideration. Ideas are completely welcomed, and if anyone has any preferences on staff and character roles, please do not hesitate to state so!**

**I'd like to apologize to those whose choices would not be followed, as I am looking at the majority votes.**

**I'm so sorry I forgot to mention this! But For simple questions I will give an average to 2-3 days for voting to commence, but for heavy decisions I promise to leave a longer period. I will also say how many days I will decide to give. If you do not see me give a deadline, that means it is a light decision and will only take the aforementioned 2-3 day period. Thanks to Tumerboy12 for asking! Here's a cookie. *hands a cookie stolen from Gaius' stash***

**Also, do not be bothered if the choices I ask seem relevant, like asking a certain color of something, because I promise it will be completely relevant as the story progresses on.**

**If there are certain pairings you want and further suggestions, please feel free to PM me!**

**Please keep the feedback going! **

**And with that, on to chapter two!**

**-Ponchimaya**

Chapter 2

Robin was in heaven in the empty library.

Back in his old school, the library was crowded and loud and filled with useless old books that weren't academically updated. No one seemed to respect the sanctity of the written word as people used the place as some sort of meet up spot. The most updated part of that library was the romance teen fiction section, which may have proved well in his experiment later on, but still.

Oh, and the fact that there was only _one_ library.

Library A was dedicated to Geographical Knowledge, and my, was it astounding. All the maps and atlases were readily available, along with volumes and volumes of detailed knowledge on world geography, sorted by country.

Already Robin was heaving a load of books, preparing to borrow them all when he passed by a figure surrounded by open books, and taking a nap against a shelf. Robin was ready to ignore him when he saw a book next to him called, 'War Tactics of the Europeans'

Robin's heart started to beat faster. _War _tactics? An actual book on war tactics? _Oh man, oh man, I gotta have it_.

There was no way around it, seeing as the book was in the sleeping guy's grip.

Robin put his books aside and quietly tiptoed to the figure. He gently nudged him awake. As the blue haired boy opened his eyes slowly, Robin spoke.

"There are better places to take a nap than in the ground, you know." Robin looked around. "Or in the library for that matter."

The guy yawned. "Sorry. I was trying to analyse some stuff but I couldn't really absorb anything…" he glanced at the clock.

"Yeah, speaking of which," began Robin, "Can I borrow tha-"

"CRAP!" exclaimed the guy, wide eyed.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm late for the Ceremony!" He rushed to stand. Robin sighed to find him taller than he was.

"That's great dude, but that war tactics book, can I—"

But the guy wasn't listening. He was pacing back and forth. "No point now, they've probably shut the doors already. I can't go in there without making a scene. I don't think Em would know, either."

"Cool." Sighed Robin, eyeing the book.

"Hey," said the guy to Robin. "You won't tell anyone I'm here instead of the ceremony right?"

"Who can I tell?" asked Robin. "I'm new. And who would mind?"

The guy laughed. "Believe me, they'd mind." He held a hand out to Robin. "I'm Chrom Exalt. Nice to meet you."

Robin took the hand. "Robin Tact."

After a brief handshake, Chrom bent down to fix his mess of books. "Sorry for the mess. I was looking some stuff up."

"Can I borrow the Tactics book?" Robin asked suddenly.

Chrom looked confused for a while, then his eyes settled on what Robin was referring to. "Oh, this." He said, picking it up. "This book isn't actually from here. It belongs to Library D, the Tactics Library."

"…..Tactics Library." Repeated Robin.

Chrom nodded. "I can show it to you, if you'd like."

Robin blessed Chrom's soul to the high heavens.

OoOoOoO

"Go ahead to class, Lissa." Said Robyn, eyeing the paper bag and already working a hundred calculations and possibilities.

Lissa looked worried for a while. Then she shrugged. "Okay. But hey, I'll pick you up! And just in case I get dismissed late, I'm just in class 7C." Lissa gave Robyn a quick hug much to her surprise, and skittled away. Robyn had to wonder at that. _7C? A seventh grader? What was she doing in the second year area?_ Robyn shook off the thought. _Never mind._

Now to get down to business. The people in the locker area was lessening by the second, so Robyn bent down behind the trashcan and gingerly took the now empty bag.

She thought for a while. The locker area's fourth wall was open, leading to a grassy walkway outside leading to the gates. The weather, still with the slight aftermaths of summer, made the air still warm, logically making the inside of the locker rather hot and stuffy. She opened the crumpled bag. Just as she thought. It was sticky from the very chocolatey muffin. The chocolate chips must have gone all gooey and squishy.

So that was her first lead. Whoever took the muffin must have cursed at the stickiness, carelessly thrown the bag away in a hurry and left.

Which meant they needed something to wipe their hands with.

Robin closed her eyes and tried to remember all the bathrooms she walked by. She noticed one thing: each bathroom had a small vending machine outside filled with toiletries needed. She opened her eyes and made her way to the nearest bathroom.

As soon as she reached the hall with the bathrooms, she was conflicted at first with the girl's bathroom on one side, and the boy's bathroom in the other. Luckily no one was around to see what she was about to do.

She observed the girl's vending machine first. Nothing interesting.

Then she observed the boy's vending machine closely. Then she saw it.

A missing tissue pack from a spring. Once a thief, always a thief. Robyn smirked and gingerly reached inside the slot. Bingo. The feel of a melted chocolate stain. She took her hand out and found her forefinger stained. She smelled it. Yep. Chocolate indeed.

Robyn wiped her hand with her handkerchief and pondered as she made her way down the hall. How many trash bins in this school were there? Robyn wasn't too pleased at the idea of searching through all the trash bins.

_Okay, think. _Robyn shut her eyes.

_Remember everything you read in the orientation pamphlet._ Robyn, like her brother, had an astounding photographic memory.

_Chapter 5….Rules and Regulations…General Decorum….Section A, Classroom…no, not that…think harder Robyn…okay, Section B, that's it, Hallway Decorum._

'_The hallways are meant to serve as a pleasant view to visiting accreditors and government agents, which is why it is vital to keep the halls clean, which automatically means—'_

"Strictly no eating in the hallways." Robyn said aloud, opening her eyes. Suddenly she knew were to go.

A smart thief like this one knows a loophole to defend himself if he gets caught. So, where would a smart aleck like him eat a big muffing without getting caught? Where was the one place that the pamphlet didn't cover?

Good thing Robyn had mapped out the school as she want along earlier so she wouldn't get lost. Also, she kind of memorized the map in the pamphlet.

The journey was lengthy, but when she finally reached a high corner stairwell, she glanced at the trash bin next to it.

Robyn smiled. So her long journey wasn't a waste. Crumples of tissue paper covered in chocolate stains.

Smiling with raw determination, she briskly climbed the stairs all the way to the roof.

OoOoOoO

If Robin thought Library A was impressive, that was only because he hadn't seen Library D.

The library reminded Robin of a Victorian era, where the shelves were vast and required ladders on wheels to reach the top books. There were various sofas and mahogany desks, and old fashion lamps and an entire section devoted to maps.

"Of course," shrugged Chrom, "not much people go here, save for the members of The Ylissean Army."

"The Ylissean Army?" echoed Robin, still looking around.

"Well, Ylisse participates in the War Simulation Games, or the WSG."

"What's that?"

"Well," Chrom explained patiently as they took a seat on two sofas, "It's basically a sort of sport played by elite schools in different towns. Ylisse has its own team, of course, and F. Emblem is the proud representative. It's a huge deal in this town to watch."

"What's it like?" inquired Robin excitedly.

"The task is simple, really. Get the other team's helm. But that's only the main task. The catch is that the terrain the teams travel to is different every single time, and we all have electric sensors that reach to the main controllers of 'hits' we gain, which are also measured by the force of the said hit. If you reach your maximum, you're out."

"So there's fighting involved?"

"Of a sort, yes." Chrom played around with the tactics book. "There are different classes that a player specializes in. Myrmidons, Lords, Knights, Cavaliers, Archers, the like."

"It's like a real live board game!" exclaimed Robin.

"It's also _real_ difficult." Said Chrom. "Our school is superior in power and skill, I'll give you that. But what we really need…and lack…is a proper tactitian." Chrom sighed. "None of our classes have actually been able to reach master class, since we don't really have a lot of strategical wins. All our 'wins' are pure luck, and so we haven't exactly impressed the Game Masters much."

"This town is so _cool_." Sighed Robin. "Back in my old town, the most town anticipated game event were a bunch of stupid sports."

Chrom leaned back. "I'm a Lord class and captain of our team here. I'm not amazing with strategies. Which is why I try." Chrom gestured to the book.

"I can't wait to watch one." Said Robin.

"You're in luck," said Chrom, "the first match of the season is this week. We've been training all summer for the opening match."

"I totally have _got_ to see that." Robin leaned back. "This place is awesome."

"What class are you in?" asked Chrom.

"We're talking about real school now, right?"

Chrom chuckled.

Robin yawned. "Class 2A, with my sister."

"2A." echoed Chrom, impressed. "You must be really intelligent to be part of the Honors Class on your first year. And you have a sister?"

"Yep." Robin nodded. "We're twins. Her name's Robyn."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "As well?"

"There's a difference." Explained Robin, rolling his eyes. He and his sister always had to clarify this. "The second syllable of my name is pronounced a bit longer, since it's spelled with an 'I'. My sister's is spelled with a 'y', so her second syllable is pronounced shorter, and the 'y' is almost silent."

It took a while for Chrom to pronounce their names properly, but finally he got it.

"So what's _your_ section?" asked Robin.

"Class 2D." said Chrom. "Athlete class."

"You play other sports besides being captain of the WSG team?"

"Of course." Said Chrom. "Basketball, baseball, fencing, soccer..."

"Okay, slow down there Mr. Perfection." Robin thought for a while. Huh. So this guy was a jock. He seemed pretty okay though.

OoOoOoO

Robyn couldn't believe it.

Never was she wrong before. As she walked back down the stairwell and decided to head for homeroom, she wondered where in her calculations she could've gone wrong.

The roof was empty. She searched around, looking for a thief. Nothing.

She needed a plan. One way or another, she was going to catch this thief. As her mind raced for a hundred possibilities, the bell rang and students began to file out of their homeroom classes, Robyn quickened her pace a lot. She had missed homeroom entirely.

It didn't take her long to find her classroom, but by the time she reached it breathlessly, she found her classroom empty save for a stern looking woman with short red hair and glasses sorting out papers.

Where was her brother? Robyn gingerly entered the classroom.

"Miss Tact?" said the teacher suddenly without looking up from her work. Robyn jumped.

"Is your brother also with you?"

"N-no Ma'am." Said Robyn. So her brother didn't attend homeroom as well?

Finally, Miss Miriel stood. "Please, call me Miriel. I highly encourage my students to refer to me in a first name basis, seeing as we are all one in our goal to reach our academic and scientific endeavors." Miriel studied her. "I have been quite anxious to meet you and your brother, to be honest. But it seemed you had more important matters to attend to."

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Mi—I mean, Miriel, but…" Miriel waved her hand dismissively and picked up her books.

"I choose not to tawdle in the affairs of my students. That is entirely up to them. Neither do I give detentions. I do not see the point of having my students sit in a room with mindless delinquents and buffoons. But since the disciplinary office issued that detentions for missed homerooms today is a complete must, I will schedule you and your brother at the earliest possible hour before school tomorrow, at 6 am in detention room F for only 30 minutes, because I do not see the point in these detentions."

Robyn chose to stay silent.

"Although to add to that, I must inform you of your class assignment." said Miriel, "I would be requiring the class to write me an entire paper on common trends and patterns of student delinquency. I think it should be an interesting and feasible study for us, don't you think? You and your brother may work together."

Robyn nodded. "When is it due?"

"Oh please, Miss Tact." Smiled Miriel wryly, beginning to collect her belongings. "I do not give deadlines. Surely I expect my students to deliver their works at adequate times. We are all responsible individuals here. Have a good day, Miss Tact." And with that, Miriel left.

_Well,_ Robyn supposed, _I guess I got off the hook pretty easy. _

"Robyn?"

Robyn turned to see Lissa at the doorway. Robyn walked up to her.

"How was class?" asked an obviously excited Lissa.

Robyn shrugged. "Uh, I didn't actually get to go."

Lissa was dumbfounded. "Are you kidding me?!"

Robyn giggled. "No. But Miriel gave me only 30 minutes detention tomorrow early morning."

Lissa giggled back. "Well, that's lenient. I remember my friend Henry who got it for 2 hours!"

Robyn smiled. "Hey Lissa, where are we going?"

"To introduce you to the lot, of course!"

Robyn stopped. "The…lot?"

"Yeah!" said Lissa. "Everyone! You're cool, and a total genius from an Honors class, and pretty! Everyone's gonna like you a lot."

"Er…" Robyn wasn't sure she wanted to meet 'everyone'. "I have to find my twin brother."

Now it was Lissa's turn to freeze. "You have a _twin brother?!_" Robyn nodded.

"I want to meet him!" exclaimed Lissa.

"I have to know where he is first." Said Robyn, looking around. "He was supposed to be in class with me."

Lissa thought for a while. "Hey! I've got a brother too. Why don't you come meet him?"

"I should really look for my own brother…" muttered Robyn distractedly, keeping away from Lissa's puppy eyes. How was she going to lure the thief to come to _her_? Robyn knew she shouldn't keep chasing the issue, but she can't seem to let it go.

Distracted with these thoughts, she couldn't stop Lissa as she dragged her on to meet her older brother. It was when Robyn passed by a set of glass doors labeled 'Clinic C' did inspiration hit her.

"Lissa." Said Robyn quickly. "I feel sick."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Lissa. "The clinic's right there! I'll take you!"

"That won't be necessary." Said Robyn. As she see slight hurt flash in Lissa's eyes, Robyn got her cell. "Let's exchange numbers." She smiled. "Go to your brother and tell me where you guys are. I won't be long. This is pretty embarrassing anyway."

Lissa broke into a wide smile with a slight blush. "We get to exchange numbers already! This is so cool!"

When they were done, Lissa waved and left. Robyn sighed. That was easy. She entered the clinic.

The nurse's desk was empty so Robyn decided to take a look through the student available cabinets, searching for what she was looking for. Suddenly she heard noises from behind on of the curtains.

"Step away from me, woman!" said a familiar male voice.

"But I need to touch you to feel for a sprain!" insisted a desperate voice.

"Gah! Go away!"

_Wow_, thought Robyn. _He sounds majorly freaked out_.

The nurse gave an exasperated sigh and exited the curtain. She composed herself and gave Robyn a gentle smile. "I'll be right back dear, take whatever you need."

And with that, the nurse left.

Robyn stood and slowly decided to peer through the thin gap between the curtains. Her eyes widened. Lon'qu. In his kendo attire.

She wanted to enter and say hi, but she remembered their awkwardness this morning. Part of her wanted to clear things up, but part of her was also quite nervous.

_**Should Robyn enter and try to initiate a conversation with Lon'qu or grab what she came for and go after Lissa?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Lissa, what's kickin'?"

Lissa turned to the voice. There was a throng of students laughing and on their way to their special places, but she couldn't really see who was calling her. Sure, the voice sounded _slightly _familiar…

"Cordelia!" Lissa suddenly called as a beautiful girl with long red hair passed by. Cordelia turned to Lissa.

The owner of the voice sighed sadly and walked away.

"Good morning, Lissa." Smiled Cordelia politely.

"Do you know by any chance where my brother is?"

Cordelia seemed to tense for a second. Then she started to get a little red. "Uhm…I don't know. Sh-should I know where he is?" Cordelia had the sudden urge to hit something for embarrassing herself in front of Chrom's sister. She tried to retract her cool composure. "In fact, I hadn't seen him all day. Ever since training two weeks ago, I actually haven't been able to—"

Lissa's phone rang and she answered. Cordelia muttered an 'Alright...' and crossed her arms in patience.

OoOoOoO

Robyn slowly backed away. Lon'qu seemed to be in a fuming mood anyway, what with what looked like a bruising and throbbing left shoulder. She carefully made her way back to the student medicine cabinet and got what she needed, careful not to make a single sound. She slipped it into her pocket and filled out a form and left it on the nurse's desk. As she was about to leave she failed to notice a stray form on the floor and she slipped and shrieked, and she closed her eyes bracing the pain of the cold hard floor…

…that didn't come. Instead, she heard a groan and she realized she was on something. Or someone.

"Oh my god!" Robyn stood, cursing her clumsiness. She was never clumsy.

Lon'qu was groaning on the floor, though.

"Damn it." He sounded like he was in agony.

Robyn tried to help by taking his arm. Lon'qu screamed in agony.

"INJURED SHOULDER!"

"I'm so sorry!" Robyn quickly dropped his arm which made him whimper in pain even more. She uttered another quick apology and helped him by his other arm. After a while she was able to get him to stand properly and he was forced to lean heavily into her side. Robyn guided him back to his bed and he sat, groaning.

Robyn couldn't help it. "Why were you outside?"

Lon'qu avoided her eyes. "Painkillers." He muttered.

Robyn didn't hesitate. A little bit later she left a bottle of pain killers and a glass of water. "I'll just…tell my brother to come pick you up here right away." With that, Robyn dialed Lissa and left.

OoOoOoO

"I met someone named Robyn today!" grinned Lissa, putting her phone away. "She reminds me of you, Cordelia!"

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well she's nice, really pretty, and ooh! She's so smart she's in the Honors Class!"

"Honor's Class?" Cordelia visibly straightened. She'd been trying to get in the Honor's Class ever since…well, ever since. Not that it bothered her. It didn't. She was captain of many clubs. She was looked up to, she was part of the Ylissean Army. She received lots of chocolates during Valentinte's…she had everything.

Everything except her crush and a spot in Miss Miriel's class.

"I'm gonna go and do some advanced reading." Cordelia suddenly smiled. Also, "Please introduce Robyn to me during lunch later." And with that, she left.

Lissa shrugged as she waited for Robyn. _Hmm…Big Brother did say he wanted to try looking at some tactical books…_

Lissa laughed. Her brother? Absorb those books?

Lissa leaned against the wall, sighing. Her brother had been stressed all summer, trying to get into the whole strategy angle. He had already pushed the Army too far with physical skill. He needed a proper plan. What the army needed, her brother kept saying, was a tactitian. The blonde pigtailed girl groaned. If only the right tactitian would just appear right out of nowhere—

"Lissa!"

Lissa jumped to find Robyn smiling in front of her.

"I feel much better now." Robyn said. "Your clinic is well stocked."

Lissa shook off her earlier thoughts. "Well of course!" she grinned. "Head doctor Libra makes sure that all the medical stocks are enough and readily available." Lissa hooked her arm around Robyn's again, leading the way. She had a pretty good idea where her brother would be now.

"Anyway." Lissa changed the subject. "Tell me about your twin brother!"

Robyn thought for a while. "Well, we both have photographic memory, for starters."

"As expected!" chirped Lissa in admiration.

"What else…well, he's completely dense. He could just go on and keep on being his dorky annoying self without exactly caring what the other thinks. Like a girl is _clearly_ trying to flirt with him by asking him for help on her homework, and all he yapped about was _actually_ just about the homework." Robyn tipped her head to the side. "Oh yeah. Well, he has this huge tendency to be a complete idiot…"

"How so?" Lissa inquired.

"Well, he knows he's a genius. And he likes that it plays to his advantage. And he _loves_ competition. Don't ever initiate a challenge with him. But you've got to be careful around him when he's excited, and even more so when he's _bored_. Then he goes on his little experiments where things don't really end well. Like back in highschool, he started to really wonder about that teen fiction section in the library, and why it was always being updated, so, as if the _world_ depended on it, he went and…"

OoOoOoO

"Tell me about your sister." Chrom said as he followed Robin around the vast library.

"Why?" questioned Robin. "She's _boring_."

"Come on man," chuckled Chrom. "If she's half as cool as you are…"

Robin rolled his eyes. "She is _not_ cooler than I am. But fine, I guess you can say she's _kinda_ cool, she's related to me after all. She's one of those types that don't really focus on the fact that they're a genius. It just sort of comes naturally when the time comes."

"Interesting." Chrom nodded. "What else?"

"I guess she's also _completely dense_." Robin rolled his eyes. "I always feel like I have to be there for her when it comes to dudes, you know? She doesn't know that they're already flirting so it's my job to get in the way. And she's _such_ a rain on my parade!"

Chrom had to laugh. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, we have this thing called the Ta…" Robin trailed off as his eyes settled on a huge atlas and the word he was about to say screamed in his mind.

"Ta…?" asked Chrom.

"Ta…._That_ looks like a really thick book!" exclaimed Robin, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Huh?" Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Y-yeah, I guess so…"

"Have you read it?" asked Robin, his lips curling up into a menacing smile.

OoOoOoO

"Where are we going, Lissa?" asked Robyn.

"To Library D." she replied. "There's a pretty good chance my brother's looking some stuff up.

"I wonder where my brother is…" Robyn sighed. "I hope he isn't doing anything stupid…

OoOoOoO

Chrom and Robin were staring at each other intently, seated on facing armchairs with a huge open atlas in Chrom's arms, their faces serious.

"Fourth paragraph, third word."

"China." Robin replied without hesitation.

Chrom slammed a dollar bill on the table between them. Robin smirked. There were already four dollars.

"First paragraph, last two words."

"The century."

Chrom groaned and slammed another dollar bill on the table. "Dude, you're killing me."

"I was right that _last_ time _too_?!" Robin feigned surprised. Unfortunately, Chrom bought it.

"Okay," Chrom challenged, "Five dollars PLUS all of these back."

"Gee, Chrom, I don't know..."

"Third paragraph, seventeenth word."

"Uhm…..I think it's…uh…day—no…"

Chrom began to smirk until Robin finished.

"Dawn."

"Damn it!" Chrom slammed a five.

Rovin chuckled as he was about to pocket the money. "Sorry, Exalt, but I guess luck's in my favour toda—OUCH!"

Robin howled in pain as a triangle shaped ruler forced his hand to drop the money on the floor. "What the he—"

"ROBIN!"

"Oh no." Robin sighed. All Chrom could do was to marvel at the expert aim and just right force it took to throw the ruler and hit Robin's moving hand exactly.

Chrom turned to the doorway to see Lissa staring at Robin in adoration, and a slightly taller girl next to her with his new friend's same shade of pale hair and dark grayish brown eyes in a post-throw position, glaring fiercely at his groaning friend.

"Damn it, Robyn!" exclaimed Robin.

Robyn crossed her arms and glanced at Chrom, who just realized for the first time she was rather attra—

Chrom caught Lissa's knowing and much too patronizing grin and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Lissa." He said. "What brings you here?"

"I came to introduce you to my new friend Robyn!" she said as she approached them. Robyn seemed to be doing the same thing, except she grabbed her brother's collar.

"Were you playing the Tact Memory Game?" inquired Robyn in a sly and deadly tone with squinted eyes.

"No…" muttered Robin.

"Tact Memory Game?" echoed Chrom.

"This is my brother Chrom, by the way!" introduced Lissa cheerfully.

Robyn let her brother go, who gasped for breath. Robyn smiled cheerfully at Chrom and held out her hand. "I'm Robyn Tact."

"Chrom Exalt." Chrom smiled. Robyn let go swiftly and crossed her arms.

"Chrom." She asked sweetly, "Did my brother randomly decide to play a memory game, then partway through begin asking for money to make things interesting?"

"Yeah." Replied Chrom. He noticed Robin giving him looks to not say anything.

But Robyn's gaze kept him from fibbing. But already she was getting angrier. She quickly turned to her brother. "You little dolt!"

"Little?!" Robin stood, only slightly taller than his sister. "I'm older than _you_, pigtails!"

"By ten minutes!" Robyn argued. "I thought we agreed not to play the Tact Memory Game with people who don't know!"

"Don't know what?" asked Chrom.

"Oh, Robyn and her brother have amazing photographic memory." Chirped Lissa from her perch in Robin's previously occupied seat.

"Huh." Chrom said.

"So what's you're name?" Lissa asked Robin in wonder.

"Robin." He answered, still in a glaring contest with his sister.

"_Too?!"_

"It's all about pronunciation." Chrom explained.

"I can't believe you didn't go to homeroom!" scolded Robyn.

Chrom cursed. "Crap, homeroom."

"You didn't go too?!" asked Lissa to Chrom.

"Well—" Chrom began…

Lissa rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I guess it's okay. Robyn didn't go too."

Robin smirked. "Ah-ha. So _you _didn't go to class as well."

"Irrelevant." Snapped Robyn. "I had a reason. Whereas _you_ were just simply whiling away here…"

"I'm Lissa, by the way!" chirped Lissa.

"Lissa, now is not the time…" warned Chrom.

"I see your aim is sharper than ever, sister." Challenged Robin, holding up his aching hand. "But I'm pretty sure you weren't expecting _this_!"

Robin through the ruler Robyn used to hit him, but Robyn was already prepared. She grabbed the atlas from Chrom's arms and used it as a shield.

"Look at them go!" said Lissa excitedly.

"Yeah." Chrom observed wide eyed.

Robin cursed as he found himself without a weapon. Robyn put the atlas back on Chrom's lap and picked up the ruler again.

"We can talk this through!" grinned Robin. "I'll give the money back to Chrom—"

"Too late!" interrupted Lissa as she pocketed the fallen winnings.

"Sir." Said a stern voice from the doorway that silenced the twins.

"Ah, Frederick." Smiled Chrom. "Join the fray." He made a sweeping gesture.

"Meet the Tact twins!" chirped Lissa. "They're our new friends!"

Robyn dropped the ruler and Robin cleared his throat and moved, although gingerly, closer to his sister. "Rob_in_ Tact." Robin grinned, holding his hand out. "And this is my sister _Ro_byn." Robin stressed the difference in pronunciation.

"Ohhh!" exclaimed Lissa. "_Now_ I get it! Robyn's name is much more clipped sounding!"

Frederick gave them a doubtful look and only bowed politely. "Frederick Ware."

"More like _Wary_." Chuckled Chrom, standing. He put an arm around Robin's shoulders. "Frederick the Wary, section 3D. He plays a Knight Class in The Ylissean Army."

"Sir Chrom." Said Frederick, "You were not in the Welcoming Ceremony today. I have been looking all over for you." Lissa rolled her eyes and hooked an arm around Robyn's.

"Drop the formalities, Frederick, for goodness sake, we're alone." Frederick gave Lissa a wary eye, which she promptly ignored.

"Wait," said Chrom, "Why isn't anyone in their first class after homeroom?"

"Principal Emmeryn has established a freeday." Replied Frederick.

"Which means," said Lissa, "We have more time to dilly dally! Come on let's eat! I'm _starving_!"

"So am I!" Robyn quipped. She quickly turned to her brother and whispered in his ear, "My muffin was stolen today!"

Robin raised an eyebrow and whispered back, "Didn't you put it in your locker?"

"Of course I did!"

"If you are finished with your suspicious whispering," Frederick interrupted curtly, "The masters and I must get going."

"_Masters_?" questioned Robyn. Chrom and Lissa quickly made a cutting off gesture to Frederick with their necks but the dense junior did not get the message.

"Mr. and Miss Chrom and Lissa Exalt are the younger siblings of the principal and chairman of this academy branch, Lady Emmeryn Exalt."

"Your sister's the _principal_?!" exclaimed Robyn to Lissa.

Robin turned to Chrom, who looked like he wanted to hang himself. "Your sister's the principal?" After a reluctant nod from Chrom, Robin only ended up shrugging. "That's cool."

"_Please_ don't let this change what you think of me, Robyn!" begged Lissa, burying her head in Robyn's chest. "I decided to be close to you cause you didn't know who I am and you wouldn't be nice to me just cause I was the principal's sister! But you were still so nice, just the same, and you even gave me your phone number!"

"Bad move." Whispered Chrom.

"Shut up." Muttered Lissa.

Robyn smiled. "I won't treat you differently, Lissa. It's just a bit of a surprise, is all."

"Wow." Said Robin. "I only _kinda _feel bad for trying to extort money from you now."

"You did _what_?!" exclaimed Frederick, his distrust for the twins growing.

"It's alright, Frederick! It was only a game!" Chrom looked exasperated. "Look, I'm not mad. It was just refreshing to have an actual _peer _to joke and prank with okay?" he turned to Robin. "Hope we can still be cool."

Robin laughed. "Of course it'd be cool! Jeez man, don't sweat it." He put an arm around his sister, who rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, Lon'qu hadn't even—" his eyes suddenly widened. "Lon'qu! Where's Lon'qu?!"

"You know Lon'qu?" inquired Chrom.

"Yeah, he's been my best buddy only since forever." Robin searched his pockets for his phone.

"Isn't he the captain of the Kendo Club?" wondered Lissa.

Robyn finally remembered. "He's in Clinic C! I forgot to tell you! I think his left arm's injured!"

Lissa gasped. Chrom's eyes widened, and even Frederick looked worried.

"Injured?!" Robin was really freaking out now. "I have to go get him. Oh man, I gotta go get him!" Robin began to leave.

"I'll go with you!" Robyn said, forgetting her embarrassing encounter with Lon'qu, but her brother stopped her. "Oh no, not you. Uh, stay with Lissa and Chrom and…Freddy for a second. I'll call you." And with that, Robin left Robyn alone with the three. She wanted to strangle him. Did Robin seem know about the awkwardness that was practically half an hour ago? She hadn't meant to enter Lon'qu's curtain anyway, but she figured her being too silent led him to think it was just alright to go outside and grab a painkiller. Robyn groaned. She should have made a sound, or, _something_…

"That's unfortunate." Chrom said gravely. "I hope it's not serious, he's an amazing Kendo captain. He intimidates me every time I watch his matches."

"It looked pretty bad." Robyn said distractedly. "He had bruises on his shoulder."

Lissa winced at that. "I really hope he's okay." Suddenly she cheered up. "Hey Chrom! Let's introduce Robyn to lot now!"

"Sir, Miss, I don't know if that's—" began Frederick.

"I think that's a great idea, Lissa!" Chrom smiled. "Robin can catch up!"

Robyn started to feel uncomfortable. Too many new people at once… "Who's the _lot_?"

"The Ylissean Army of course!" chirped Lissa.

"The _what_?"

"We'll expain on the way." Chrom reassured as he led her out the door.

OoOoOoO

Robin half ran as he made his way to his friend. Then he stopped when he realized he didn't know where he was going.

"Right…" he muttered. He had not been able to map the entire school. He cursed his carelessness. The hallways looked empty, with all the students out in the courtyard and dining halls and in-campus cafes and enjoying the freeday. Robin cursed as there was nobody around to ask for directions.

He was just about to turn back for Library D and ask for directions from Robyn when he just happened to glance through empty Library B's glass doors.

At least, _almost_ empty as he noticed a solitary girl with long red hair concentrating fiercely on a book.

"Ah." Robin smiled. He entered the library and was about to approach the girl when she threw her scratch paper in frustration.

"Why can't I get this _right_?!" she exclaimed. She noticed his presence and glared in his direction. "Can I help you?"

Robin's heart started to race. She looked really, majorly, pissed off. Big time. He was scared if he just asked for directions out of nowhere she'd tell him to, 'Go in the direction of go fuck yourself.'

Or maybe that was just Robyn whenever she was on her period.

The pretty redhead was expecting an answer. "Well?"

_**Robin's reply?**_

"_**Hey, can you direct me to Clinic C?"**_

"_**I was just passing by and was wondering if you needed any help."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the overwhelming support so far! And we've only been together for three chapters and a week!**

**Chapter 4 is the first chapter where the votes came close, in fact only one vote apart. So I'd like to thank you all once again for making this a good fanfiction so far! If this turns out to be a success, it will encourage me to make more in the future.**

**Thanks also to agarfinkel for your private message, and here is a cookie stolen from Gaius' stash for you. *hands a cookie***

**Special thanks to Gyarii, passwordrawr, EVmeatdrummer98, Flik98, and ThatGirlWithAShako for your excellent feedback for the previous chapter. Also to LonquShipper and ASiriusWriter01! To any one else I have forgotten, special thanks to you! Your encouragement keeps me going! *hands all of you lollipops from Gaius' stash***

**Now I'd like to make an important note: each choice involving a character adds a certain amount of points that I record in favour of that character. Aside from that, all characters will have an opportunity to end up with our two main characters, so there will truly be situations and opportunities to go a certain route. Like going the Lon'qu route or the Sumia route and such. But still, do not hesitate to please PM me your ideal ships with the twins and others, though I am prioritizing the twins first. I tally everything you guys suggest, so please keep them coming! BTW, I also count votes from PMs.**

**Also, please begin PMing (or stating in your reviews, but PMs are much more preferred) me your choice of staff and certain clubs you want to see your favourite characters to be a part or a captain of!**

**And I hope no one's having a problem with the fact I'm insinuating that Robin and Robyn are attractive, because I cannot believe that in the game you can end up with just ANYONE and EVERYONE without being a looker of some degree.**

**Sorry for the long author's note, but it's important! And now, on to the story!**

Chapter 4

Lon'qu was probably waiting for him anyway.

Robin scratched his head awkwardly. The pretty redhead was expecting an answer. His mind unconsciously did a quick recap of the library. It was filled with more textbooks than hard bounds, with complicated looking computers, discussion rooms with glass whiteboards, black and white posters of Pythagoras…

_Ah_, Robin thought, _the Mathematics Library_.

"Hey, uh, would it be alright if you directed me to Clinic C?" Robin asked.

The girl stared for a while. Robin looked around awkwardly until he heard her sigh and gesture for him to come forward. Robin raised his eyebrows as he approached. The girl had torn out a piece of scratch paper (perfectly if he might add) and was beginning to draw a quick rough map.

"There's a stairwell in the next hallway to the left of this library leading to the second floor." Cordelia said. Robin noticed all her crumpled papers and open advanced algebra textbooks. He also noticed frustrated scribbling.

"Go straight that hallway then to the right. At the end of that hall you'll find Clinic C." Cordelia gave Robin the map.

"Thanks." Robin grinned, pocketing it. He didn't need it, he'd already pictured it perfectly with only her instructions. "I'm Robin by the way."

"Cordelia." She replied. She focused back on her work and groaned again as Robin was about to leave. He turned.

"There's a quicker way to get the roots of that equation without the quadratic formula, you know." Robin said.

"Excuse me?" asked Cordelia, raising an eyebrow. Robin walked back to her, took a stray pencil from the table and solved the entire equation without hesitation.

"Factoring's a much quicker method and it doesn't require a messy solution like the quadratic formula." He said. "There should be a book here somewhere. Anyway, it comes in really useful." And with that, Robin left an open mouthed Cordelia, suddenly grabbing all her papers and redoing all her equations.

OoOoOoO

"So where does The Ylissean Army meet up and stuff?" asked Robyn. "Like, which club room?"

"Room?" Lissa repeated incredulously. "Please. Basement 3 is dedicated to all things WSG."

"Basement _3_?!" Robyn's eyes widened. "Just how big is this school?"

"Pretty big." Chrom said. The small group now stood in front of a set of elevators.

"I didn't know you could use these elevators." Said Robyn. "According to the Orientation Pamphlet…"

"Only students with special access with special needs are allowed to use the elevators to get to certain destinations." Finished Chrom, holding up his student ID with a twinkle in his eye. "The Ylissean Army headquarters are in Basement 3." He said, swiping his ID in one of the elevator slots.

Robyn was impressed. The elevator doors opened and the four of them entered, Frederick entering last.

"The size of Basement 3," Chrom explained, "is as big as the entire campus, including the parking lot."

"No way." Robyn rolled her eyes. But already she was picturing the possible floor plan and could not help but be heavily impressed.

"We need it." Said Lissa. "Seventy percent is devoted to simulation practice rooms, training rooms, and supplies rooms and stable elevators."

Robyn was aware of the school's boasted polo club and equestrian program, so at least _that_ part didn't surprise her.

"Like we said," Chrom continued, "each class is different, so there are various training rooms for each class."

"So what's the other thirty percent?" Robyn asked as the elevator doors finally dinged and they stepped into a fancy foyer.

"Miscallaneaous things." Replied Lissa. "Like this visitor's hall!"

"This is only meant for visitor purposes." Said Chrom. Robyn nodded and noticed glass rooms left and right filled with couches and flat screens. At the end of the hall, Chrom swiped his ID again.

The doors slid open like elevators again and Robyn had to keep from rolling her eyes when she thought of her twin's possible reaction to such a place.

They entered what looked like a snazzy recreational room, with luxury couches around a coffee table facing a plasma TV. Robyn noticed a cabinet of videogames and consoles. Another end of the room had a mini kitchen, a vending machine, and a pool table.

"You guys get a lot of work done." joked Robyn good naturedly. Lissa giggled.

"Where is everyone?" asked Chrom.

"Probably enjoying the free time." Giggled Lissa. "I doubt they'll show up today." Lissa pointed to double doors on each side of the room. "One of those leads to the main meeting room, and the other leads to the other seventy percent."

"So this is the entire thirty percent?" asked Robyn.

"You can access the archives from the conference room." Pointed out Chrom. "So, what do you think?"

"It's cool." Robyn nodded. "This academy really invests in this, huh?"

"We're the team for the town of Ylisse." Shrugged Chrom. "So the town sponsors us too."

"Robin'll love this." Smiled Robyn, following Lissa as she sat on one of the couches.

"Are you sure we should be showing her around like this, sir?" asked Frederick warily. "Basement 3 is classified for a reason, and—"

"Chrom!" a voice shrieked from the entrance. The group jumped.

A girl with long salmon colored hair and what looked like a bat winged headband on her head.

"Hi Cherche!" grinned Lissa.

Cherche wasn't listening. "There were stupid kids from the pre-school building having a _tour_ this morning." Said Cherche, clearly angry. "So naturally they'd visit the school stables. But _guess _which horse was on display."

Chrom tried to calm her down. "Cherche, I—"

"_MINERVA_!" shrieked Cherche. "_MY BEAUTIFUL MINERVA WAS THE HORSE ON DISPLAY! OUT OF ALL THOSE HORSES, IT HAD TO BE MY BEAUTIFUL, GRACEFUL, PRIZE WINNING MINERVYKINS! SO NATURALLY THOSE CHILDREN WERE PETTING HER AND CLIMBING HER AND TAKING TURNS RIDING HER_—"

"Cherche, you've got to calm down." Said Chrom. "Didn't the assistant stable master have anything to do with—"

Cherche took a deep breath. "It just, really ruined my morning. I was walking with Virion to homeroom, when his girls surrounded us again, so I decided to brush Minervykin's mane for a while. Can you imagine how I lost it?"

"I'll call the stable master right away." Said Chrom.

"Whatever." Said Cherche, waving it off and getting a soda from the mini fridge. "It's all sorted out now." She let out a long breath. "I'm calm." She turned to smile at Robyn. "Hi, sorry about that, I'm not always like this, I'm Cherche Vern!" she approached the lounging area and sat next to Robyn.

"Robyn Tact." Smiled Robyn.

"You're new here, right?" asked Cherche, taking a sip of her soda. When Robyn nodded, Cherche sweeped her arm across the room. "Isn't this amazing? I bet this doesn't compare to any other school here in the town of Ylisse."

Robyn shrugged. "I wouldn't really know. This is the only school I've been to here."

"So you're new to town?" asked Cherche.

"Robyn has a twin!" interrupted Lissa.

"A twin?" Cherche's eyes widened.

"A male twin. Older." Said Chrom.

"_Only_ by ten minutes." Added Robyn.

"His name's Robin!" chirped Lissa.

"As well?" asked Cherche.

"It's all about pronunciation…" began Lissa.

"Sir Chrom," said Frederick. "We have to begin discussing strategic plans…"

"Where _is_ Robin?" wondered Robyn. She got her phone out and began texting her brother.

OoOoOoO

Robin opened the glass doors to Clinic C. The young nurse was on her desk, stressed. Robin put on a charming smile.

"Good morning." He said. "My friend, Lon'qu Mydon, he's injured and checked into this clinic, I heard?"

The nurse was slightly taken aback by Robin's charms, but she softened up. "Yes. But I can't do anything about it, he won't let me touch him!"

"I'll help out." Said Robin. "I took a class in first aid one summer and I'm pretty familiar with helping out with an injured arm." Okay that was a lie. But all those medical books he read because he was bored waiting in his doctor's office had to count for _something_, right?

"Well, we have to check with the degree of the injury—"began the nurse.

"I'm good." Smiled Robin, going over to the curtains and checking for Lon'qu.

Finally he found him lying on the bed on agony. Robin winced. "Hey dude."

"About time, Tact." Murmured Lon'qu.

"Get up, lazy ass." Chuckled Robin. "Let me check out your injury." Lon'qu grudgingly sat up. "Feel any pain?" asked Robin.

"It's dulled to a distant, throbbing pain at this point." Replied Lon'qu bluntly. "Not a big deal."

"Can you move it?" asked Robin.

Lon'qu moved it up halfway wincing and with great difficulty. "Yes, but it's terrible."

"Sprain." Robin grinned. "Drink a painkiller and I'll get those blue arm sling things. It'll be best to rest that arm for a week at most."

"I've got kendo practice." Snapped Lon'qu. "Sir Basilio is pushing the new recruits hard and I'm supposed to be helping."

Robin rolled his eyes. He returned a few seconds later. "I'm sure," he said entering and handing Lon'qu a glass of water, "That Sir Basilio knows not to push you when his _captain_ is injured."

Lon'qu just glared at him. His friend ignored him.

"You're not intending on going home in your kendo uniform, are you?" asked Robin.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Then get changed into your regular uniform, buddy." Said Robin, getting Lon'qu's bag and throwing his clothes at him. Robin's phone beeped. "I'll wait outside. I gotta answer a text from my sister."

_Where are you? –Ry_

Robin chuckled. Of course his sister would text his whereabouts. It was only a matter of time.

_Clinic C with Lonqu. Why? Tired of golden boy and cute chirpy girl already? –Ri_

Her reply came in almost instantaneously. Like regular girls, Robyn had mastered texting in perfect grammar in a fast manner. It was probably all those internet typing games they had so much fun with as kids.

_You're forgetting Frederick. –Ry_

_Frowny! Of course! How could I forget? –Ri_

_Shut up. BTW, I'm telling Lissa you called her cute. –Ry_

_By all means. Hey, know anything about medical care? –Ri_

_Why? What are you doing now? –Ry_

_Nothing. Just about to perform my very first operation. –Ri_

_Don't you dare do anything. I'm on my way. -Ry_

Robin chuckled and kept his phone and went back to see Lon'qu struggling with his shirt.

"Hot." Said Robin.

"Shut up and help me, Squirt."

Robin helped Lon'qu with his white shirt. Lon'que buttoned it with one hand.

"You gonna wear your blazer?" asked Robin.

"It's hot outside." Said Lon'qu. Robin shrugged and shoved it in Lon'qu's bag.

"Okay!" said Robin, rubbing his hands as Lon'qu rolled his eyes and sat bag down on the bed. "Let's get this operation la Tact extraordinaire started!"

Lon'qu felt his eyes would cross from all the eye rolling he was doing.

OoOoOoO

Robyn sighed as she pocketed her cell. She better see what her brother was up to.

She turned to the small group. "So," she said, "You guys probably have some stuff to do."

"Not at all!" said Lissa.

"Yes, we do, actually…" said Frederick at the same time, earning a glare from Chrom's little sister.

"You haven't even met everyone yet, Robyn!" begged Lissa.

"Maybe next time." Smiled Robyn.

"You can't leave yet!" exclaimed Cherche. "You're actually listening to my stories about Minervykins!"

"Well, I've got to go though." Said Robyn apologetically. She held up her cell. "I better go see what my brother's up to."

Lissa perked a little when she heard Robyn mention her brother. "Can I come?"

"No, Miss Lissa." Said Frederick. "We have to discuss strategy…"

"I'll be going now." Said Robyn.

"Promise you're coming back tomorrow. With your brother this time." Said Cherche.

"I'll see." Smiled Robyn. "But I kinda need to get back up for now."

"I'll take you there." Chrom volunteered. Robyn was about to protest, but he was already ahead of her. Robyn sighed.

As he led her down the visitor's hall, Chrom smiled at Robyn. "Sorry about them. They're good people though. But if you think they're crazy wait till you meet the rest." Chrom pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. Robyn entered first, followed by Chrom. The elevator doors slid closed

"They're nice." Smiled Robyn. "Especially your sister. Me and Robin's old school…well, we never really interacted much."

"Ah." Said Chrom. "Explains it."

"What do you mean?" asked Robyn, alert.

"Well, let's face it, you seemed pretty uncomfortable being around a lot of people without your older brother."

"Only by ten minutes." Robyn rolled her eyes. Chrom chuckled. "Well," she said, "I guess you caught me. It's kinda his fault anyway, Robin's always been overprotective of me."

"I'd think so." Nodded Chrom. "I feel the same towards Lissa, but she never listens to me." Chrom shook his head. "But hey, we've got Em."

The elevator doors opened in Basement 2 and a student volunteer appeared.

"Hi! I just have to deliver a couple of boxes to Basement 1, do you mind waiting for a while?"

"Not at all." Said Chrom as the student left. Robyn shifted to her side.

"So…" said Chrom. "…our first WSG match is this week."

"I heard." Nodded Robyn as the student returned with boxes and left to get more.

"This Saturday in fact." Said Chrom. "You and your brother should come."

"Can't we watch it on the television?" asked Robyn.

"Yeah, but…it's much cooler to watch it from our point of view. Like, first hand."

Robyn straightened. "Wouldn't we be a bother?"

Chrom shook his head. "We don't have a main tactitian stationed at the Safe House, so there's no one to bother. Everyone will be out in the field anyway."

The student came back with the last of the boxes. "Thanks!" he said, and pressed the elevator button. The doors closed and continued its upward journey.

The ride was quiet as the elevator reached Basement 1 and the student moved the boxes out, with Chrom's helped. After thanking him, the doors closed and Chrom and Robyn were alone once again.

Finally, the small screen showed, "GF" and just as the doors were about to open, Chrom asked Robyn.

"So are you guys coming?"

_**Robyn's reply?**_

_**Of course! It'll be fun.**_

_**I should really ask my brother first.**_

_**No, sorry, my brother and I have plans.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Sorry for the rather late update, sometimes life gets in the way! **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank you all once again for supporting this fanfic and experiment, believe me, I'm having as much fun as you are! **

**I'd like to begin by answering the question everyone seems to be asking me: yes, the children WILL be included in the fanfiction. **

**I'd like to thank Lisitair, Asiriuswriter01, RandomificationChaotic, agarfinkel, ThatGirlWithAShako, and BeatzMaze for your wonderful reviews to go along with your votes! :D It's reviews like yours that keep me going! *hands all of you a lollipop stolen from Gaius, and an extra one for RandomificationChaotic for her especially helpful and enlightening review***

**Also, I'd like to thank all those who sent me private messages, you know who you are! Cookies for all of you as long as you don't tell Gaius! I can assure you, a love and tally all of your suggestions!**

**And with that, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 5

Robyn hesitated. "I should…really ask my brother first." Chrom was about to protest when Robyn ran into someone as she hurried out the elevators.

"I'm sorry!" Robyn quickly apologized. _Second time today!_ She scolded herself.

"I-it's okay." Said Cordelia, flustered she embarrassed herself in front of Chrom yet again. Her papers were all over the floor. She cursed herself for not putting it in her bag before leaving for her WSG meeting.

Robyn bent down to help Cordelia with the papers. Chrom bent down as well, but Robyn was in a rush and handed Cordelia the brunt of it. "I'm so sorry." Robyn repeated again, before standing to leave.

"Wait, Robyn!" Chrom called out. Even Cordelia turned. _Robyn_?

But Robyn was already far out the hall, disappearing into the throng of students. Chrom sighed and handed Cordelia the last of her papers as he stood. Cordelia awkwardly stood as well. Why was she such a klutz around his presence?

"Good morning, Chrom." Smiled Cordelia as she pressed the button for Basement 3.

Chrom smiled politely. "Good morning, Cordelia."

Cordelia hid her blush as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

OoOoOoO

"You're bending it the wrong way, you idiot and a half!" fumed Lon'qu in agony.

"That's cause you're twisting away from me!" complained Robin.

"You don't get to complain." Glared Lon'qu. "_I'm_ the one in agony here."

"Shouldn't those painkillers be kicking in and knocking you out right about now?" tried Robin. "We'll never get this done with you squirming around like that, Chuckles."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then stop squirming!"

Robyn opened the doors to clinic C, finding the nurse harassed on her desk.

"It isn't any better." The nurse told Robyn. "His _male_ friend's in there helping him out and it isn't any better. Why won't the patient let me go near him?"

Robyn gave the nurse an apologetic smile. "I'll tell you once I find out the answer." Said Robyn, and headed for Lon'qu's curtain. She entered to find the arm sling finally worn by Lon'qu, but he was flushed against the wall in pain and exhaustion.

Her brother grinned at her. "Welcome, Sis," he said. "to the room of success of operation la Tact!"

"You dimwit." She glared. "Did you massage him with the pain ointment?"

Robin's eyes widened. "No. Was I supposed to?"

"It's supposed to ease the pain!" scolded Robyn. "Have your old accidents taught you nothing?" she left and was back a minute later with a green bottle that had a fragrant smell. "You're supposed to massage this on Lon'qu!"

"You don't get accidents when the only thing you exercise is your mind." Grinned Robin.

Robyn shoved the ointment into his hand. "Massage him."

Robin was silent for a while. "But…but it's _gay_."

"I swear to goodness." Robyn shook her head. She approached Lon'qu.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lon'qu was hostile.

Robyn raised an eyebrow. "Trying to ease the pain? Now come on."

"No." said Lon'qu, turning a bright shade of red and widening his eyes. "You can't."

"What do you mean?" demanded Robyn. "What's wrong wi—"

"What he means _is_…" Robin interrupted, standing and taking the bottle from his sister. "…is that I'll be the one doing it. Cause, you know. I'm amazing."

"Be my guest."

"_Hello Lon'qu_." Robin said seductively. He drooped his eyes and made his voice sound like a creepy imitation of a woman's. "_It's time for your….rubbing._"

"Damn it, Tact." Glared Lon'qu, taking the bottle as Robin clutched his stomach, laughing like an idiot. Robyn was simply reviewing her planner when the bottle of ointment was thrown at her. She caught it with shock. She turned to Lon'qu, who was avoiding her gaze. She stood as Robin took her place in the visitor's couch.

"You'll be fine, bro." grinned Robin, leaning back. "Remember when I told you my sis and I took workshops in all those different martial arts programs?"

Lon'qu knew what his friend was trying to do. Distract him with conversation as Robyn was gingerly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his shoulder. Lon'qu's face felt hot.

"Y-you mean th-that one time they wouldn't allow you guys in _any_ of the mental workshops cause you took them all thrice already?"

Robin nodded. "I'd get injured a lot cause I'd volunteer in all the sparring matches just to test out my strategies. Robyn always had to care for _me,_ cause she was a lot more cautious when it came to matches, and her hits were cleaner and more calculated."

Lon'qu nodded. He heard all this before. Through email.

Robin continued. "So we decided that I'd come up with strategies for _her_ to do while sparring. And she graduated top in the workshops, which was really stupid cause I came up with the strategies."

Robyn was beginning to slowly massage Lon'qu's shoulder now. She rolled her eyes. "You graduated second, brainhead." She lay the bottle on the table. "I'll be back, I'll get a fresh damp towel." She left.

"No matter how cheesy this may sound, the fact is this:" said Robin, drawing closer to Lon'qu, "that no matter how much my sister drives me up the wall, she's an extension of me."

"Yeah? Then why can't you say this while she's here?" Lon'qu smirked.

"Because she'll use this against me forever." Robin leaned back in his seat. "It's a sibling's job to show no love for each other."

Lon'qu sighed. "What's your point, Tact? Are you trying to justify your horrendous medical operation on me earlier with this so called 'experience' of yours? Cause you proved your point that you can fight when you sent me only a hundred attachments of your martial arts graduation certificates."

"I was proud of those!"

Lon'qu only stared blankly.

"Point is," said Robin, "is that you can't shy away from my sister forever. You gotta accept she's gonna be around, man."

"I don't have a problem with your sister." Said Lon'qu, looking down. "It's just that…you know. When the three of us were kids…"

Robin's eyes finally widened in realization. "Wait. That still bothers you?"

"I'm back!" Robyn entered with a grin and a damp towel. She smiled at Lon'qu as she gently dabbed the towel on his bruises.

"There." She said, stepping back. "All better. Doesn't that feel better?"

"I guess." Muttered Lon'qu.

"Hey, you spoke to me!" grinned Robyn. Lon'qu glared at her.

"So what are we doing the rest of the day?" asked Robin.

"I don't know." Said Robyn, putting away the ointment bottle and towel. "What is there to do in this school for free time, Lon'qu?"

Lon'qu buttoned the last button on his shirt. "I always spent my time training."

"Hey!" exclaimed Robin, perking up. "What about Chrom? What happened back there, what did I miss?"

"Chrom?" asked Lon'qu. "As in Chrom Exalt?"

"Same one." Nodded Robin. He turned back to his sister. "Well?"

Robyn sighed as she leaned against a wall. "Well, they showed me The Ylissean Army headquarters."

Robin's eyes widened. "_Cool_. What room?"

"Basement 3." Robyn and Lon'qu said at the same time.

The male Tact's heartbeat grew faster. "It's an entire _basement_? Oh man, oh man! Was it amazing?!"

"Well…yeah." Robyn admitted.

"I wanna see!" whined Robin.

"Maybe tomorrow." Replied his sister. "They've got a meeting."

Robin groaned. "So what to _do_? The only interesting thing that happened to us so far was meeting Chrom and his cute sister. And it's only our luck that we're stuck with a practice-a-holic as a tour guide."

Robyn's stomach grumbled. "Maybe we can get something to eat first."

OoOoOoO

The rest of the day was spent in one of the in-campus cafés, where Lon'qu and Robin caught up with old times. Robyn sat quietly, as she always did when her brother interacted with people. Back in their old town, she was known as her brother's shadow, and she was rather depressed once when she realized boys wouldn't talk to her because they were afraid of her brother.

Which was completely pointless since he was such a complete and utter nerd. At least that's what she knows when she _is _around him, which is mostly.

Okay, so she may be beginning to think that she was far too dependent on him.

"I'm going to refill my drink." She said, getting up. Robin was too busy arguing with Lon'qu about the properties of a katana to notice.

She went up to the cashier and ordered an iced tea. As she was about to pay, a smooth voice interrupted.

"I'll be paying for the beautiful lady." Said the voice, as money was put on the counter. Robyn turned to see a handsome boy with light brown hair.

_What was up with not being able to pay for a single drink today? _Robyn asked herself.

"Inigo." Smiled the boy, holding out a hand.

Robyn gave him a polite smile. "Robyn." She said, reaching in to her wallet and holding out a dollar. "You didn't have to do that."

"I insist." Replied Inigo, handing her her iced tea. "Would you like to come sit with m—"

"YO! Inigo!"

"Ah, crap." Said Inigo, his demeneor changing. "It's Owain."

Robyn turned to see a loud looking boy with blonde hair entering the café.

"You two are both freshmen, aren't you?" asked Robyn. "Your school patch is the symbol of the First Years."

"You're sharp." Said Inigo. "Can I see you again?"

"Inigo! There you are!" Owain reached the now frowning boy. "How I scoured the entire land for you! Do you not know how the rest of our friends worry? How angry the beloved exalt is in your absence—"

"Owain, get off me, damnit!"

The entire café was staring now. At least, the ones who were actually inside. Thank goodness she, Robin, and Lon'qu took an outside seat.

Owain was, oh god, kneeling now.

"Inigo, my friend, you wound me so! If not for this sword hand that vows to protect all precious to me, the hero of all, I would forsake you in your wa—"

Robyn slipped away quietly. That was...strange. She sat back in her seat where Robin was admiring someone from afar.

"Keep away from the freshmen, Tact." Said Lon'qu. Robyn tensed, but she realized Lon'qu wasn't talking to her. "Especially _that_ one."

"I'm not going to act on it." Said Robin, grinning. "I'm just admiring. You know I never go after girls. It's just not my style."

"Did you just admit you were gay?" mocked Lon'qu.

Robin only gave him a challenging grin. "Are _you_? Mr. I Hate Women?"

"Just _who_ are you talking about?" asked Robyn.

But finally she saw her. Sitting in on the fountain was a pretty girl with long blue hair and a gold headband. She seemed engrossed in her book.

"She's Lucina Exalt." Said Lon'qu, noticing Robyn's stare. "Chrom's younger cousin."

"And the anti-woman knows this how?" Robin burst out at his sister's joke. Lon'qu glared at Robyn.

"A bunch of guys at my club talk about her, okay? It's not like I meddle in these affairs."

The café doors opened and the two freshmen that Robyn met earlier stepped out. Robyn ducked her head behind her brother as they passed. They approached the fountain where Lucina stood and scolded both of them. Inigo for wandering while they had a meeting and Owain for making a scene.

Robyn noticed Lon'qu's inquisitive look and straightened up.

"What was up with that?" asked Robin. His sister cleared her throat.

"Nothing." She said. "I just…wanted to check if your blazer was clean."

Robin gave her a look. Robyn knew what that look meant. He didn't buy it.

"Okay." Said Robin going back to Lon'qu. Robyn let out a small sigh of relief as she sipped her iced tea.

She should really pay Inigo for the drink.

OoOoOoO

"Phys Ed tomorrow, Lon'qu, don't forget!" reminded Robin, bumping fists with Lon'qu.

"I'm an invalid at the moment, so I guess I'll be watching you screw up, nerd." Said Lon'qu. He turned to leave.

It was the end of the day and the trio had walked back the neighborhood area of Ylisse Town. They stopped at Armorosso to part ways.

"Bye, Lon'qu!" said Robyn cheerfully. Lon'qu froze for a second, then kept walking.

"You know what?" said Robyn. "I think he's warming up to me."

Robin chuckled. "When the day comes, I owe you an entire pizza."

"Deal!" said Robyn. Robin was about to continue on to their own neighborhood when Robyn grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" she said. "There's something I have to do!" she dragged him inside the café.

It was empty, like this morning. Robyn grinned to see Stahl sleeping on the counter.

"Hey Robyn," Robin whispered mischievously, "the dude's asleep. Let's grab all his muffins and go!"

"Absolutely not." Glared Robyn. She gently poked the sleeping café owner. "Stahl?"

Stahl shifted. Then he droopily opened his eyes, sat up and yawned, then stretched. "Customers at this time?" he seemed to be muttering. "That's a first." Then he noticed the customers and his face lit up in his kind, cheerful grin. "Hello, Robyn!"

Robyn smiled. "This is my twin brother, Robin."

"Hey." Robin grinned. "Nice café. You own this place?"

"Yes." Stahl said. "How did you know?"

Robin chuckled. "Anyone with the audacity to fall asleep on the job can only have the guts to not be scared of the boss at all, e.g, the owner himself."

"You're smart." Said Stahl, standing. "Anything I can get you?"

"Actually," said Robyn. "It's about my muffin this morning. Someone stole it."

Stahl's eyes widened. "_Stole_?"

"Oh yeah." Said Robin, recalling. "You said something about that earlier."

"Anyway," said Robyn, "I tried to seek out the thief, and that's how I missed homeroom."

"Did you find him?" asked Stahl.

"No…" said Robyn sadly. "And that was the problem."

Suddenly her brother's eyes widened in realization. "Wait. I never asked you how you found Lon'qu. Like, why would you be in the clinic? Unless you were going to pick something up…" Robin gave a dramatic gasp and pointed to her pocket. "You're _planning_ something!"

Robyn took the bottle of strong sleeping pills from her pocket and held it up.

Robin hugged her. "This is why I love my sister."

"Get off me!" exclaimed Robyn, wrenching away from her brother's grasp. "Anyway, Stahl, this is where you come in. I was thinking you could lace a muffin with two pills to knock him out!"

Stahl nodded in understanding and took the bottle. "Finally," he smiled. "Something interesting going on around here in the shop!"

"So you'll do it?" asked Robyn.

"Of course." Said Stahl. "I'll add extra chocolate to lure that thief."

"Excellent." Said Robin. "Sis, we gotta get going."

"Oh, of course!" Robyn said. "See you tomorrow, Stahl!"

"Bye Robyn and Robin!" said Stahl. Then he realized something. He frowned.

"Wait. You're _both_ named Robyn?"

But the twins were already gone.

OoOoOoO

"Interesting day today, huh?" said Robin, entering Robyn's room through his access door like he always did. Robyn was typing away Miriel's paper on her desktop.

"Uh huh." Muttered Robyn. "You could be helping, you know. It's a partner work."

"In a minute." Said Robin, throwing himself on her bed. "I'm still reeling from the fact we both got dentention tomorrow. I mean, what is that?" Naga climbed up on his chest and curled up to take a nap.

"Miss Miriel seemed reluctant to give it though." Said Robyn, editing a few paragraphs. "Says it corrupts the mind or something."

"I like her already."

"Oh by the way," said Robyn, pushing her chair away from her table, "Chrom invited us to watch their WSG match on Friday."

Robin sat up. Naga meowed in annoyance and jumped to Robyn's lap. "Where?" he asked.

"In their safe house." Said Robyn. "Whatever that is."

Robin stood excitedly. "We get to watch it _first hand_?!" he started hopping around the room. "Oh man, that's so cool!" He swiftly turned to his sister. "You said yes to that right?"

"I said I'd ask you first."

"Text Lissa right now." Said Robin. "You know what, I'll do it."

Robyn quickly stood to grab her phone from her bed and their cat gave up and went to Robin's room. Unfortunately, Robin grabbed her phone first.

"Let's see," he said, "Lissa, Lissa…"

"Give that back!" demanded Robyn. "There's no need to text her _tonight_, we can tell her tomorrow!"

"Too late." Grinned Robin, tossing his sister her phone back. "I texted her."

"You are _such_ a dolt!" exclaimed Robyn.

"Takes one to know one." Said Robin, sitting on his sister's desk and going through the paper. "We _are _twins, after all."

Robin rolled her eyes and collapsed on her bed. She heard her phone beep. That was probably Lissa.

As she checked her phone, her brother spoke.

"Mind telling me why you hid earlier?"

Robyn tensed. She knew this was coming.

If she told her brother the truth, he might revert back to that over protective mode. She'd just begun to make friends, male friends, and she didn't want her brother to do…whatever he did to make them stay away.

_**Should she just tell him the truth anyway or make up some random excuse?**_

As she was deciding, she read the text on her phone. It was from an unknown number.

_Hi! It's Chrom. Lissa received your message and she told me to text you. I'm glad you guys are coming. See you tomorrow. -Chrom_

Robyn sighed. _Oh boy_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sixth chapter, and an astounding 61 reviews and an overflowing inbox! Applause everybody! **

**Now I'd just like to remind everyone, especially those who feel the story dragging on, I'm setting up a bit of character introduction first, because I'd really love to have the perfect simulation of her perfect highschool AU, so please bear with me! The plot's very near, I can assure you. In the meantime I hope you're enjoying!**

**Special thanks to ThatGirlWithAShako, Chimera, passwordrawr, LonquShipper, Tigglecake, EVmeatdrummer98, SuperPanda9000, and RandomificationChaotic for your amazing feedback in your review! Lollipops for all of you again!**

**To Tigglecake, I promise to get back to you on that! In the meantime, here's a caramel while waiting. *hands a caramel***

**To RandomificationChaotic, I AM SO EXTREMELY SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. YOU ARE A GUY. I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME, AND BECAUSE I AM SO EMBARRASSED, HERE IS ONE OF GAIUS' BAGS OF JELLYBEANS. *hands it over* I LOVE YOU! AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But that does not make your comments any less amazing.**

**To all those who PM'd me, cookies for all of you! Thank you!**

**Please keep the suggestions going. Don't forget to send me your preferred ships and staff!**

**And with that, ONWARD!**

Chapter 6

Robyn flipped her phone closed and held it to her chest. It felt so wrong, but…

"I thought I had another attack today."

Robin's eyes widened. "What?"

Robyn felt so bad lying to her twin she turned to her side. When she was a small kid, she frequently had terrible panic attacks that set her clutching her knees and lying on the ground in a fetal position. The worst part were the unbearable headaches. At the time, just anything could have set it off, like when she was alone at the park. It was such a small thing, but her brother had lent her his shovel in to play with in the sandbox, and when she realized she had lost it…well, little Robin found his little sister a while later clutching her head on the ground and having a hard time breathing.

After that day Robin swore he'd never leave her side.

The attacks subsided a bit when they reached middle school, and they completely disappeared when they entered their first year of high school. But the doctor never really said anything about them going away, but they could still happen…

"But you've done so well!" exclaimed Robin, sitting on Robyn's bed. She buried her head in her pillow. She couldn't look at him.

"But the point is, I _didn't_." said Robyn. "I _thought_. But I didn't, okay? I'm fine." Why did she lie? She never lied to him. Why why why?

Robin just stared ahead. "What could have caused it?"

"It's just the stress of a new school, that's all." Said Robyn. She suddenly sat up and faced him. "You cann_ot_ tell Mom."

Robin just sighed. "She's got enough on her plate already." He turned to look at his twin. "You've got to tell me about this stuff, okay? I'm your big brother. I said I'd protect you."

Robyn had to smile at that. "Only by ten minutes." She said.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Whatever, pigtails." He said, standing and messing her hair. "Get some sleep, I'll finish the paper. What those honor kids can do in three days the famous Robin Tact can do in three minutes." He sat on her desk.

Robyn nodded and wrapped her quilt around her. "Don't stay up too late, we've got detention tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

And even if it was childish, Robyn fell asleep faster knowing her twin was near.

OoOoOoO

"Tell me again why you're leaving so early?" asked Reyna as her twins were getting ready to leave.

"Because," began Robin, "Robyn got lost yesterday looking for the bathroom and I decided we're going to scope the campus before classes start."

Robyn rolled her eyes.

Reyna wasn't buying it. "Robyn doesn't get lost. Why are you really going to school so early, Robin?"

Robin scoffed. "Mom, _please_! What are you insinuating?"

Reyna raised an eyebrow. Robin sighed.

"We got detention." He said.

"I'm not even going to ask." Reyna sighed, kissing the top of her childrens' heads. "Just grab some breakfast to go, okay?"

"We will!" said Robin, heading out the door. As he opened it, Robyn cleared her throat. Robin turned.

"What?" he asked.

"Keys." Reminded Robyn.

"Oh, right!"

Reyna shook her head and headed back to the kitchen for her morning coffee. Robyn rolled her eyes as she headed out the door first.

As she sat on her porch steps, Robyn noticed two early morning joggers out for a jog. One of them was a teenage girl that had short, spiky red hair and a determined look on her face, and the other was a teenage boy that had longer but spikier blonde hair and a tan, topped with a cocky grin on his face.

He was ahead of her. "Don't be disappointed that you're slower than me, Sully!" he called back. "The Teach still has a lot to show you!"

The girl rolled her eyes and jogged faster, effortlessly surpassing him.

"Hey, wait up!" he called after her, and they disappeared into a corner.

Robyn heard the door close. She turned to see Robin pocketing his keys. "I'm gonna have to develop a system for this." He said.

Robyn stood. "That's what you always say."

"And that keeps reminding me I gotta do it." Robin stretched. "So. Race you to the café?"

"I will kill you if you start running." Said Robyn.

"Aaaand…_GO!_" Robin bolted.

"ROBIN!" Robyn yelled, trying to go after him. It was pointless, she _had_ to keep up with him. She took a pace of a light jog. She was just about to call after him again when she heard someone beside her begin speaking.

"Woah girl, if you're gonna go for a jog, The Teach doesn't advise you to be in your school uniform with your bag pack on ya."

Robyn didn't stop her pace, but she did turn her head to see the tan jogger she saw earlier.

"My immature brother just bolted to the café." She said. "I'm just trying to keep up."

"Your brother sure runs fast." Squinted the jogger. "The Teach can't see 'im!"

Robyn tried to jog faster. But alas, running wasn't her strong point, not with the proper stretching.

"The name's Vaike by the way." Said the jogger, catching up to her. "But you can call me The Teach."

"Vaike's fine." Said Robyn. "I'm Robyn."

"It's settled then." Vaike clapped his hands, jogged a little ways ahead, and turned to face Robyn, jogging backwards.

Robyn laughed. "You'll fall!"

"Sweets, The Vaike doesn't fall." He stretched his arms. "Now we catchin' up to your bro or what?"

OoOoOoO

At first, Robin had intended to stop and get to his little sister. But then he saw an attractive redhead jogger and well…what was he supposed to do?

"Hi." He grinned, effortlessly catching up to her fast pace. He was always a runner.

The girl turned to him with a raised eyebrow. She jogged faster. Robin easily caught up.

This went on for a few more minutes when the girl finally turned to him. "You won't stop, huh?"

Robin shrugged. "Robin Tact." He said.

"Sully Harding." Sully looked him up and down. "You run?"

"Used to." Replied Robin. "It's all about proper breathing, really."

"Why are you rushing to school this early, anyway?" panted Sully.

"Getting tired there?" grinned Robin.

Sully grinned. "Not on your life."

"I'm actually just racing my sister till the café." Said Robin.

Sully looked back. "She's not very fast."

"She's just not trying." Chuckled Robin. He stopped by a lamppost. He panted.

"Getting tired there?" Sully stopped in front of him.

"Not on your life." Said Robin, leaning on the post. "I just figured I should wait for my sister."

"Suit yourself." Shrugged Sully. With that, she jogged away.

OoOoOoO

"ROBIN!" shouted Robyn, finally coming to a stop in front of him. She was panting. When she saw her brother from a distance, Vaike noticed her brother's companion and turned a corner, but not without saying goodbye.

"The Vaike's gotta cut that girl short!" explained Vaike. "But hey, see ya later at school!" and he jogged away before Robyn could say anything.

Robyn hit her brother. "I _hate _you!"

"Love you too, sis!" grinned Robin, wrapping an arm around her. "Come on, the café's not far now!

OoOoOoO

"I know it's tempting," said Stahl, handing Robyn the paper bag, "but try to control yourself. I made another muffin to test it out and I was knocked out like a bear."

"I can _smell_ the chocolate through the bag!" exclaimed Robin, his mouth watering.

Robyn put it in her bag. "It's for the thief. Not for you. Now buy me a muffin to make up for me running after you!"

"You call that running?"

Robyn was about to hit him again when Robin quickly faced Stahl. "Two cups of that coffee my sister ordered from you yesterday and two chocolate chip muffins!"

Stahl chuckled and complied. "So why are you two going to school so early?"

"We got detention." Sighed Robyn, sitting down. She looked around. "Do you ever get any customers here?"

"I get a few in the morning." Said Stahl. "Not this early though." He handed Robin their breakfast. "Seven dollars."

"Mom's paying us back, right?" asked Robin, handing Stahl the money.

Robyn stood and took her coffee. "I don't think so." She smiled at Stahl. "See you!"

OoOoOoO

"Is this the place?" asked Robin. They entered a room with a plaque that said 'Detention Room F'.

In F. Emblem standards, the classrooms were actually beautiful. Even the floors of the classrooms were carpeted, the desks and chairs were each made of fine wood, the whiteboard was made of glass, and each classroom had its homeroom class' mark on it. Like the athlete classes would have sports flags and athlete framed posters on its walls, and honors classes would have bookshelves and three computers.

But Detention Room F actually just looked like a regular, public school, clean, standard issue classroom with metal chairs and desks and a blackboard.

A blackboard that said '6:00 am Detention: Tact R., Tact R., Blacke G.; Supervisor Miss Panne Taguell'

"There's still no one around." Said Robyn, taking a seat by the window. "We might as well sit and wait."

Robin sighed. "I was gonna say let's ditch but yeah, we could use your idea."

"A wise decision, too, Mr. Tact."

The voice startled the twins. They looked to the back of the classroom, half of which they realized wasn't lit. A figure of a very _fit_ young woman emerged.

Robin let out his breath.

"I am Miss Panne Taguell." Said the lady, sitting on the desk. "I'm not exactly a professor here at F. Emblem, I am still rather much too young for that, although this was my alma mater."

Robin sat next to Robyn. Panne continued.

"I am a teaching assistant here, and facilitator of the gymnastics club." Panne checked her watch. "6:00 am sharp. Very good." She looked around. "But it appears Mr. Blacke isn't he—"

The door opened. "I'm here, Miss T." said the guy entering. He had red hair and a band on his head. He had mischievous eyes and a lollipop stick in his mouth. He took his seat by the door.

"Ah, Mr. Blacke." Said Panne. "Good of you to join us." She turned to all of them. "You will all be here for precisely one hour."

The redhead shrugged. Panne looked at her file again. "Oh, wait. Mr. and Ms. Tact will only stay for 30 minutes."

The redhead sat up. "Wait. What? Hold up, that ain't fair."

"And why not?" asked Panne.

"Because!" exclaimed the redhead. "It isn't."

Panne let out a sigh. "What a pitiful reason children of your generation consider to be passable nowadays." Suddenly her cellphone rang. "Excuse me." She left the room to take the call.

The redhead stretched and took a seat next to the two. "Hey." He said. "Mind telling me how you only got 30 minutes?"

Robin shrugged. "Our teacher's cool."

"What're you in for?" asked the guy.

"Mr. Blacke, speaking in detention is highly prohibited." Said Panne, entering the classroom and fixing him with a stern look.

Blacke leaned over and whispered in Robyn's ear, "So is food, Dollface. I see your half eaten chocolate chip muffin."

Robyn scoffed. "Leave me alone!" she whispered fiercely.

Miss Taguell looked about ready to lose it. She fixed the trio with a horrid glare. Robin, in the middle of Blacke and Robyn's glaring contest, just looked back at the frowning woman innocently.

OoOoOoO

"So," said Lissa, as Robyn closed her locker. "how was detention?" Lissa looked around. "And where's Robin?"

Robyn shrugged. "It was fine. Met someone really annoying though, but other than that it was okay. And Robin went to look for Lon'qu." She had put her special muffin in her locker. Her plan was already in motion. She _so_ wanted to see results _now_, but she knew patience was key. She couldn't go out and see if her plan worked until morning break, which was about two hours and a half from now.

"Your detention was really early." Said Cherche worriedly. "Did you at least get to eat breakfast? Because I made more lunch than usual, and-"

"Who was your supervisor?" interrupted Lissa.

Robyn cocked her head to the side. "I think it was…oh yeah, Miss Panne Taguell."

Lissa and Cherche looked surprised.

"Miss Taguell?" asked Cherche. "She's the gymnastics instructor, right? Nowi was just talking about how she really pushed her club members this summer."

"Robyn!"

The girls turned to see Robyn's twin making his way over to them, his half eaten muffin in hand. Lissa looked on in admiration and Cherche stared in interest.

"Lon'qu's in the Clinic for checkup." Said Robin. "His coach or whatever, Basil-something, was having a worried fit! It was hilarious."

"Hi, Robin!" greeted Lissa enthusiastically.

"Hey Lissa." Grinned Robin. He noticed Cherche. "Hi! I'm—"

"Robin Tact, yes." Finished Cherche with a smile. "I'm Cherche Vern."

"So," Robin took a bite of his muffin. "You in the Ylissean Army t—"

"STOP!"

The group turned. And so did the rest of the students in the locker area.

An enthusiastic looking girl with light brown pigtails, a red band on her left arm, and a whistle poised at the ready stood before Robin, particularly eyeing his muffin. She had a seventh-grader patch.

"Uh…hi, Cynthia." Smiled Lissa nervously.

But Cynthia was focused on Robin. And his muffin.

"My name is Cynthia!" the girl exclaimed. "Currently running for _head_ hall monitor and _currently_ second in command!"

"Hi." Said Robin. Robyn rolled her eyes at her brother. Cynthia continued her heroic monologue.

"F. Emblem Academy prides itself in its duty to uphold its justice properly, and with that, this kind of misdemeanor will not stand!"

Robyn leaned over to whisper in her brother's ear. "Food isn't allowed inside the buildings unless you're in the dining halls and stuff."

Robin's eyes widened. "Oh, right!" he said. "Sorry, officer." He made to throw the muffin away in the nearby trashcan when he was stopped yet again.

"No!" yelled Cynthia, "This is a recycling can! If you're going to throw a biodegradable item away, there is a proper waste disposal outside of the lab buildings!"

Robin put his hands up in surrender. "Alright." He said. "I concede." He turned to Robyn. "I'll meet you in class!" and with that, he left.

Everyone turned to Cynthia, who looked extremely proud of herself. "Once again in the name of F. Emblem, justice has been served!"

The locker had gone back to its usual buzz and Cynthia turned to Lissa and her group.

"Sorry guys." Said Cynthia. "But a hall monitor's gotta do what a hall monitor's gotta do!"

"You did a very…commendable job." Said Robyn.

"Thanks!" grinned Cynthia. Suddenly her head whipped to the side and she blew her whistle. "HEY!" she yelled, "NO RUNNING!" she went after them.

Cherche sighed. "It's so strange, comparing Cynthia to her older sister Sumia. They're so different."

"Cynthia used to be a girly girl." Said Lissa. "Her dad was a famous town police captain, you see, and there was an accident…"

"Say no more." Nodded Robyn in understanding. She knew what it was like to grow up without a dad.

The bell rang.

"There's the first bell." Cherche said. "I better go. Hey, Robyn, you're coming down to have lunch with us, right?"

"Uhm, who's 'us' again?"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "The Ylissean Army of course! You didn't get to meet them yesterday. Well, today, you will for sure! And make sure your brother comes too!"

"Robin DID mention wanting to see the headquarters…" muttered Robyn.

"So it's settled then!" Cherche clapped her hands together. "I made a good lunch to share, so don't buy anything, okay?"

OoOoOoO

Robin whistled as he made his way to the lab building. Cynthia didn't bother him, in fact, he was amused. And kinda cute.

Maybe he'd break a rule again sometime. Maybe.

After throwing the muffin's paper cup away(he had to finish the muffin of course, and no way was that crazy hall monitor gonna let him finish it there), he heard the first bell and made his way back.

Until he saw an interesting sight at the fountain. On one side seated the beautiful Cordelia, furiously scribbling on a notebook. On the other side, the gorgeous young freshman he admired yesterday sat in her book again. Lucina.

Robin couldn't let this chance pass. Plus, it was just the first bell.

_**So who to talk to?**_

_**Cordelia**_

_**Lucina**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings to all of you! I'd just like to thank you all for the overwhelming support! 6 chapters and 87 reviews and an overflowing inbox? You guys are amazing!**

**First off, a shout out to LonquShipper for remembering and finding Kellam in the fanfic! Yes, he in fact ALREADY made an appearance in this fic;) See if you can find him. There is always a special place in my heart for Kellam. Poor baby.**

**I'd love to thank ELDYLO, passwordrawr, The Zubatman,** **Tigglecake, EVmeatdrummer98, LonquShipper, RandomificationChaotic, Flik98, ThatGirlWithAShako, and to Pup-Ashbless(Thank you so much for your wonderfully long review! It gives me so much inspiration to keep writing) for your WONDERFUL COMMENTS TO GO ALONG WITH YOUR VOTES! LOLLIPOPS FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**To all those who private messaged me their wonderful feedback, I am in love with ALL of you. You have no idea how much your feedback means to me. COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**And to those who voted, I have not forgotten you. It is because of YOU GUYS this story is still flowing. HARD CANDIES FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**And with that, we move on to our story;)**

Chapter 7

Cordelia felt a shadow over her and she looked up.

"Hey." Grinned Robin. "I see you're doing better with your equations."

Cordelia glanced down at her work and quickly tried to hide it. "Thanks." She said. "But I'm still rusty. Thank you for your input…yesterday."

"No problem." Said Robin, sitting next to her. Cordelia moved away slightly. Robin noticed of course, but it didn't bother him in the least. "Thank you for the other day too."

Cordelia smiled politely. "It was no problem. Most people get lost on their first day too." She put her books and papers aside. "Did my map help?"

"Map?" Robin asked. When he noticed Cordelia's expression his eyes widened when he remembered. "Oh! Right, yeah your map. Really helpful."

Cordelia's expression softened. "That's good. I've often had quite trouble drawing maps and things like that."

"You don't say." Robin briefly recalled a paper filled with random lines and arrows put together in a rough mess. Had he been someone else, he just might have gotten lost.

"It's just that…" began Cordelia shyly. "I've been trying to be of more use to Chrom and The Ylissean Army, you know? Trying to draw up strategies and such…_trying_ being the key word."

"Chrom?" asked Robin.

Cordelia began to blush and she had quite a faraway look in her eyes. "Yeah. The captain of The Ylissean Army."

Robin wanted to burst into laughter when she realized she had the hots for Chrom. Instead, he nodded politely.

"He's the bravest person I know." Cordelia found herself saying. "And really determined too. I really admire him."

To keep himself from, how Robyn would put it, 'pulling a Robin', he changed the subject. "So, you're part of the Ylissean Army too."

"Huh?" stuttered Cordelia, being pulled out of her daydream. She returned to her default straight face. "Oh. Yes. I'm a rider."

"Rider?" asked Robin, eyes sparkling with interest. "What do you do?"

"Uhm, well," said Cordelia, noticing Robin's huge interest. "I'm on a horse and I fight with a lance or a sword. But I prefer lances."

Robin couldn't help it. "That is almost too cool. But how is it different from a knight?"

Cordelia hadn't met someone so interested before. "Well," she found herself explaining. "I'm more on rescue and scouting and such. Knights go on the offense. Players who are scouts and rescuers have more range than the ones who go on foot. But there are other classes that go on foot with wide range too, but I won't bore you with those, since, well, we don't have players for those classes."

"Range?"

"Well," Cordelia began getting her math notebook and showing it to him. "what do you see here?"

"It's a graphing notebook." Answered Robin. "So I see…gridlines."

"Correct." Nodded Cordelia. "In the games, we are given special viewing equipment that enable us to see the grid and scope of the terrain. In other words, lines like these. When it is our team's turn to make a move, we can see how many squares we are allowed to move forward. You will be able to see if you are in a danger zone or not, too. Some players, depending on class, will be able to move to certain terrains where other players cannot reach."

"It really _is_ a game of strategy." Commented Robin, wide eyed.

"Well, strategy, teamwork, and strength." Added Cordelia. "You can't rely on one strategy alone because the terrain _always_ changes. Each terrain has its own tricks. Which is why it's been really tough on our home team." Cordelia sighed. "Chrom's been so stressed. What we need is a tactitian. Chrom _can't_ be expected to make all the decisions all the time, he needs someone to lean on, he needs…" Cordelia realized she'd been rambling. She cleared her throat. "Anyway. That's it."

Robin nodded. "I understand it a bit more now. Still, I'd like to know more!" he grinned.

Cordelia had to laugh softly at that. "Well, you'll know when you watch it. We have a match on Saturday. It's televised."

"I'll be watching _closely_." Smirked Robin.

The second bell rang and Cordelia panicked and quickly stood, knocking her books in the process. Before she could shriek, Robin swiftly caught them before they could fall into the water of the fountain. The papers were still tightly pressed between the covers. The pencil wasn't spared though.

"Careful." Grinned Robin, handing the books to a frozen Cordelia. He reached into the pool and took the pencil, shook the water off it and handed it to Cordelia. "Sorry I couldn't save the pencil."

"No, it's okay." Said Cordelia, taking the pencil. "Thank you."

"No sweat." Said Robin. He looked around. "I'll be going ahead, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

Robin waved her goodbye and left. Cordelia stared after him.

"Cordelia?"

Cordelia turned in surprise. Lucina. She must have been sitting on the other side of the fountain, as usual.

"Good morning, Lucina." Smiled Cordelia politely. "Heading to class?"

Lucina shook her head. "It's my free period. I think I'll catch up on my summer reading list in one of the study halls."

Cordelia nodded.

"Hey by the way," said Lucina, looking ahead, "who was it you were talking to? I've never seen him around before."

"Oh." Said Cordelia. "He's…well…" Cordelia smiled to herself. "someone who happened to pass by."

OoOoOoO

"What did I miss?" asked Robin as he sat down next to his sister. Miriel hadn't arrived yet. Being an Honors Class, the class didn't have that many students. There were only about twenty, and they seemed to be a serious and competitive bunch.

"Not much." Said Robyn. "Everyone's pretty much just working on Miriel's paper."

"I have ours." Grinned Robin, holding up a clear L folder with their paper in it. Robyn's eyes widened. "You're done?! I haven't had time to proofread it yet!"

"Oh please, Sis." Robin rolled his eyes. "Kindly remind the both of us just whose paper on genetic study it was that was sent to a research facility in Germany?"

Robyn shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't even let me proofread."

"Hey, I didn't wanna stress you out. You were out like a light last night, I thought you may have accidentally taken a bite of that trap muffin of yours." Robin looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Which is where, might I ask?"

"Safely in my locker." Assured Robyn.

"Excuse me."

The twins looked up to see a student with red hair and glasses. He had a serious expression.

"My name is Laurent Sagely. Honors Class president, _Student Council _president two years running, captain of the scholastic decathlon team. Pleased to welcome you not only to our class, but to our Academy as well."

"Uh, wow." Grinned Robin. "That's a lot of creds. OW! Robyn!" His sister had elbowed him.

"Don't be rude, Robin!" she turned to Laurent and smiled. "I'm Robyn Tact, and this is my twin brother, Robin."

Laurent nodded. "A difference in in pronunciation. I understand."

Robyn beamed. "You're the first one to notice."

"I notice many things, Miss Tact." Laurent adjusted his glasses. "I approached the two of you because I have heard many things about the two of you and have been very much looking forward to finally meeting you."

"Uh, thanks." Robin replied.

"Now," said Laurent, pulling up a chair next to them, "I have heard that only last year one of you has written a paper on genetic study that was sent to Germany?"

"That'd be me." Said Robin, after shooting his sister a triumphant look. Laurent's eyes brightened.

"Would it be entirely too much trouble if I were to ask—"

Laurent was cut short when the door was heard opening. Miriel entered and Laurent's eyes glazed in admiration. He returned to his seat.

Robin whispered to his sister. "There's no shortage of attractive women here in F. Emblem, huh? Just an observation."

Robyn had to focus on the board to keep from rolling her eyes.

OoOoOoO

As soon as the bell for morning break rang, Robin stood excitedly, as the rest of the class was getting up to leave as well.

"I'm going to pick out some books from the library!" grinned Robin. "Seeing as we'll be lunching with The Ylissean Army and all and I won't have time to visit."

Robyn stood as well, no less excited. "And I'm going to go catch my thief!"

"You two seem busy."

The twins turned to see Laurent approach them.

"Yeah," said Robin. "We've kind of been planning some stuff."

"I was hoping to introduce you to the scholastic decathlon team." Said Laurent. "As a matter of fact, have any of you decided which club to join? Applications are until next Monday."

"It's only our second day here." Said Robyn apologetically. "We're still going to think things through and maybe look around."

Laurent nodded. "A wise decision. People often end up quitting their chosen clubs because they oft choose too quickly."

"And with that, we're going to go." Smiled Robin politely. He took his sister's shoulders and led her out the door. "See you later, Laurent!"

When they safely reached the hallway, the twins gave a sigh of relief.

"So I'm off to the library." Said Robin.

"And I'm off to catch the muffin thief." Replied Robyn. They both nodded curtly at each other and turned for their separate ways.

OoOoOoO

Robyn entered the locker area.

She grinned when she saw her locker. It was exciting, to see whether your victim has caught the bait or not. She felt excitement bubbling up inside of her as she was about to make her way to her locker, when suddenly…

"Robyn!"

Robyn jumped. As she turned, and she noticed the locker room's noisy chatter dropped its volume and girls were giggling and staring and sharing excited whispers. Finally she faced her caller.

"Good morning Chrom." Robyn greeted politely.

"Good morning." Chrom gave her a shy smile. "I just saw you, and thought I had to—er, that is, where's your brother?"

"I think he's in one of the libraries here." Said Robyn. "I think he wanted to borrow a couple of books."

"Oh." Chrom swallowed, not quite knowing what to say. "I see."

Robyn nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go to my locker now…"

"I got your text last night!" Chrom suddenly said. "At least, my sister did. I'm glad you're watching."

Robyn smiled. "Yeah, I know. I received your message last night." Robyn slowly made her way to her locker, still slightly turned to him, an invitation allowing Chrom to follow. Thankfully, he got the message.

"So," said Chrom, "how were your first two classes?"

"It was alright." Robyn nodded. "I met our student council president."

"Oh, Laurent? Yeah." Chrom said, leaning against the locker next to hers as she put in her combination.

"He seems to admire Miriel a lot." Robyn said, slowly opening her locker and her face breaking into a grin. The entire paper bag was completely gone. She glanced at the recycling bins. No paper bag. Looks like he learned his lesson and took the whole thing with him.

"I guess he should," shrugged Chrom, "with Miss Miriel being his cousin and all."

Robyn forgot all about the thief and closed her locker in surprise. "Really?"

Chrom nodded. "Miss Miriel's actually quite young, since she skipped a lot of grades. I'm guessing Laurent wants to follow in her footsteps."

"_Wow_." Said Robyn, turning and leaning her back against her locker. "That's…tough."

"I completely understand him though." Said Chrom. "Trying to follow the footsteps of someone great."

Robyn shrugged. "As long as we just don't forget what's important." When Chrom gave her a confused look, she turned to face him. "I mean, it's not bad to follow someone you completely admire. Just don't lose _yourself_ along the way." She turned to the recycling bin. She still had a job to do. "Anyway," she said, turning back to Chrom, who was staring at her in surprise. "I've got to go."

Chrom straightened and shook his head. "Of course." He said, reverting to his gentlemanly manner. "Don't let me keep you." Robyn nodded and was about to turn to leave when he called her again. "Robyn!"

Robyn turned.

"You're coming later, right? Your brother and you?"

Robyn nodded thoughtfully. "The lunch? Yeah, Lissa and Cherche told me this morning."

"I'll meet you guys by the elevators." Grinned Chrom. And with that, he gave her one last wave and left.

Robyn turned. _Now_, to catch a thief.

OoOoOoO

Robin entered Library C, the literature library. He would have skipped it because Library D was his real destination, but he had to enter because it was even bigger then Library D, and this he had to see.

It was impressive because there were carpeted areas with big pillows on the floor, along with beanbags for relaxing reading. There were also chairs and tables, and sofas too. The library seemed to be divided into genre, like the Shakespearean section had an old English vibe to it, with darker mahogany bookshelves and even a skull in one of the end tables. Robin went through the books of the Shakespearean section. Complete plays, books, study guides, it was all arranged so neatly, and he was so engrossed he failed to see in front of him and he collided into someone who couldn't see clearly due to all the books they were holding. Robin thought fast, and before the someone could yelp, he grabbed that someone by the waist before they could fall, and the books fell to the carpeted floor with a quiet thud.

He now realized that that _someone_ was a girl. She had long light brown hair that curled at the front. She had a surprised look on her face.

"A-are you okay?" asked Robin, wide eyed.

The girl swallowed before she could speak. "Y-yes, I am."

Robin pulled her to a proper standing position before letting go. She looked flustered as she smoothed down her skirt. Robin bent down to pick up her books.

"I'm really sorry." He looked up to give her an apologetic smile. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"N-no, that's okay!" said the girl, bending down to help him. "I shouldn't have gotten this much books anyway. They updated the library again this year, and I got excited, and I took the Shakespeare route because no one really ever goes to the Shakespeare route, and—"

"Calm down." Smiled Robin, handing her a bunch of her books. "It's fine."

The girl sighed and gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry, I've always been clumsy."

"Stop apologizing." Grinned Robin, helping her up. "Everything's fine. I'm Robin by the way."

"Sumia." Replied the girl. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you…for helping me."

"It's no problem." Said Robin.

"Are you new here?" asked Sumia shyly. "It's just that…well…I spend most of my time here in the library when I'm not busy, so I don't really know many people…and I don't ever recall seeing you around here before…"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Smiled Robin. Sensing her difficulty with the books, he gently took them from her despite her soft protest and he neatly laid them down on the end table next to the skull. "Don't worry," He said. "Skully could take care of them for a while." Sumia laughed shyly.

"Anyway," said Robin, looking around, "the libraries here are the best I've seen. I'd spend all day in them too if I could."

Sumia widened her eyes. "Me too!" she said. She looked to the side and smiled to herself. "It's where I spent all day yesterday, in fact. I kind of forgot I had an important meeting, so I attended it late."

"Well," shrugged Robin, "I skipped the welcoming ceremony and my homeroom cause I was totally engrossed in one of your libraries."

Sumia widened her eyes. "You didn't."

"I did." Nodded Robin.

"Well…" Sumia bit her thumb. "…have you seen the science library? Someone could really spend all day there."

"Well," said Robin, taking Sumia's books from the end table, "we've got twenty minutes left for morning break. Why not?"

OoOoOoO

Robyn was about to climb the staircase when she glanced to the trash bin next to her. A crumpled up paper bag. She grinned. She _loved _it when a plan went well. She looked back up to the staircase, took a deep breath, and climbed.

There were _a lot_ of steps, but Robyn didn't care. Finally she opened the door that led to the roof. Robyn looked around. It seemed empty…

Until she heard a groan. She turned, and went behind the elevation where the staircase ended and the door stood. She just realized now that in the center of the roof was what looked like a cemented box, which is the door she came from. She closed the door behind her and went around to find someone waking up, a half-eaten chocolate muffin on the floor.

"You!" she said, enraged.

It was the guy from detention. Under the sunlight, his hair looked orange, and he glanced up at her.

"Oh. Dollface. Morning."

Robyn glared. "So it was _you_ who stole my muffin! No wonder you were in detention this morning, you skipped homeroom too!"

The guy stretched and stood. He had a lean figure, and reached into his pocket, unwrapped a lollipop, and put it in his mouth.

"So, Dollface, mind telling me how you found me?"

Robyn was about to reply when he leaned in and whispered to her with a mischievous grin. "'Cause no one's ever found me before. I'm a clean thief. No one suspects. No evidence. Ka-poof."

Robyn took a step back. "Well, they're not as observant as me. I traced your steps easily."

"Oh, I saw you yesterday." Said the guy, leaning against the door box. "You were looking around for me." He winked flirtatiously at her. "Then again, a lot of chicks do."

Robyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Point is, I found you." Then she looked confused. "Wait. You _saw _me yesterday? How?"

The guy looked above him. Robyn followed his eyes.

_Of course. He was on top of the door box. _

"I gotta say," said the guy, "like I said, no one's even come _close_ to finding me before." He approached her slowly. "So what do you say we keep this thing a little secret, eh?"

Robyn raised an eyebrow. "Look, I'm not going to report you to Cynthia—"

The guy visibly shook. "The crazy hall monitor girl? Jeez she drives me insane." He looked at Robyn. "I see. You _will_ report me to Yappy?"

"What?" Robyn shook her head. "No. I just said—"

"_Ah_." Said Gaius, crossing his arms. "So _that's_ how we're going to play this." He held up his hands. "No problem. I completely understand."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Robyn. "I just said that I wasn't going to report you!"

"The name's Gaius, by the way." Said the guy. "If we're going to have this arrangement for a while I may as well tell you my name."

"Robyn." Robyn said curtly. "But that's not the point. All I'm saying is—"

"Say no more." Winked Gaius.

"Look," said Robyn. "This is…" her cell beeped. She looked at her phone and saw a text from an unknown number.

_Lissa gave me your number earlier, by the way. Wanna come meet Minerva? –Cherche_

Robyn looked up again and saw that Gaius had disappeared. She groaned.

_**Should she go after Gaius to stop whatever he was planning, or just agree to meet up with Cherche?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR THE HORRIBLY LATE UPDATE. I AM CURRENTLY STAYING IN A PLACE WITH ABSOLOUTELY NO INTERNET FOR A FEW WEEKS, AND I CAN'T REALLY SEE REVIEWS AND PM'S CLEARLY RIGHT NOW DUE TO SLOW INTERNET FROM MY DAD'S WEAK POCKET WIFI. ALL I CAN PRETTY MUCH DO NOW IS UPLOAD CHAPTERS WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE.**

**ALSO, I am working overtime on some family stuff, so forgive me if the chapters for a while aren't very good. I am still doing my best though, and even if I can't reach people right now I am going to gather my crap up and deliver the best succeeding chapters ever. I'm so sorry for the rut, please bear with me!**

**THANK YOU ALL AND ENJOY! *COOKIES FOR ALL***

Chapter 8

"Cherche!" Robyn called.

It was a long walk from the highschool area to the school stables. There was a ranch and field, and a wide stable. There were a couple of horses roaming free, and some horses in their stalls. There was a wide archway in the center of the main stables, and Robyn entered to find a row of beautiful, prizewinning horses with diplomas and certificates and statues in their respective areas.

"Over here!" called out Cherche from the end of the row.

Robyn approached and found the most beautiful, graceful black steed she'd ever seen.

"Meet Minerva." Grinned Cherche. "My dad gave her to me when I was a little girl, and ever since I played for the school, they allowed me to keep Minervy-wervy here, where I can see her everyday."

Robyn gently touched Minerva's mane. It was obvious that Cherche combed it everyday.

"Our family ranch was torn down, you see." Said Cherche sadly. "Father wanted to expand his business."

Robyn gave Cherche a sympathetic smile. "At least the school let you keep Minerva here."

Cherche brightened up. "I _know_." She hugged Minerva's neck, and the horse nuzzled her. "Emmeryn's amazing. If it weren't for her, I might have been forced to give Minervykins away!"

"She _is_ a beautiful horse." Robyn admired.

Cherche beamed. She went to her bag and brought out a sandwich. She handed it to Robyn.

"I made it myself!" grinned Cherche. "You must be hungry."

Robyn took it gladly. Cherche took a sandwich for herself and leaned against Minerva's stall.

OoOoOoO

Robin was again, in heaven.

Now the _Science_ library. That hit the spot. _Here _he could stay forever.

The entire library looked like a science lab, with not only a vast array of books, but tons of scientific journals and catalogues. The magazines were up to date, the library contained actual scientific equipment, and the ceiling was a huge glass dome for star viewing. There were viewing platforms up there too with microscopes already set up for easy viewing.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" smiled Sumia. "I stay late here at school sometimes to just watch the stars."

"You can stay late at school?" asked Robin.

Sumia nodded. "In truth, the academy is most awake with activity after 5 pm. Club meetings, training sessions, whatnot. I just come here to unwind."

Robin spotted Laurent in one of the tables, reading a journal. Robin grinned and walked over to him, Sumia in tow.

"Hey, Laurent!" Robin gave him a light slap in the back, but Laurent jumped in surprise anyway.

"Mr. Tact." Said Laurent, standing and composing himself. "Pleasure to meet you here in Library E." Laurent looked around. "May I ask where your sister is?"

Robin shrugged. "Out doing her thing."

"You have a sister?" Sumia asked softly.

Robin turned. "Yeah. We're twins. I'm older." Sumia's eyes widened in interest.

"Well I must be going." Said Laurent, collecting his belongings. "I just came here to brief myself on the latest in molecular engineering. I've too meet the student council." He looked at Sumia. "May I ask how your younger sister is doing? She has been on duty since this morning."

"Cynthia's alright." Sumia nodded. "She's just really after that head hall monitor job."

Laurent nodded and left. Robin turned to Sumia slowly in surprise.

"Wait. Cynthia. Cynthia the hall monitor. She's your _little_ sister?"

Sumia nodded. "Have you met her?"

"Yeah." Robin replied. "She made me throw out my muffin behind the labs."

Sumia sighed. "I'm sorry. She gets really enthusiastic about her job, and there's really nothing anyone could do to stop her when she gets going…"

"It's fine." Robin smiled. He got to talk to Cordelia. And have a glance at that gorgeous freshman.

The bell rang.

OoOoOoO

The bell rang for lunch period.

"_Finally_." Said Robin, getting up. "Lunch time with The Ylissean Army. I've been looking forward to this."

Robyn wasn't. As she slung her bag on her shoulder she received a text from Chrom.

_I got called for an emergency meeting. I'll catch up, but Lissa should be there to pick you guys up, she has access too.—Chrom_

"Guys!" Lissa called from the doorway. Cherche was with her, as well as a snooty looking girl with golden curls.

"Just in time." Said Robyn, putting her phone away. Robin exited the classroom first, and flashed Lissa and Cherche a grin. "Hey, guys!" he turned to the new girl and held out a hand. "Hi. Robin Tact. You?"

The girl only looked at the outstretched hand with disdain.

"Is that ANY way to speak to a _lady_?" she scolded.

"I can bow if you want." Robin raised an eyebrow.

The girl scoffed and turned away.

Robyn came out of the classroom, somewhat flustered. "Sorry I kept you, I had to put my notes in order…"

"Robyn!" said Lissa cheerfully. "Big brother's got an emergency meeting with Sis, so we'll be taking you!"

"You should call _me_ 'Big Brother'." Robin whispered to his sister. She elbowed him.

"Oh!" remembered Lissa, gesturing to the new girl. "This is my best friend Maribelle!"

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Robyn politely. "My name's—"

"Robyn, yes." Said Maribelle wryly. "Lissa's told us _so_ much about you."

Robyn swallowed when she said, 'us'.

"What about me?" Robin asked eagerly.

Maribelle gave him a once over. "I find it quite hard to believe that you happen to be the 'gentleman' Lissa makes you out to be."

"Alright!" said Cherche, clapping her hands together. "Let's get a move on!"

Maribelle led the way. Lissa whispered in Robyn's ear. "Don't worry about Maribelle. She's only like that at first. She'll warm up to you."

"Chop chop!" said Maribelle. "We'll have to be walking _much_ faster than the pace you're all at now if we're to be early for our meeting."

"The lunch bell practically just rang." Said Robin, catching up to her stride.

"Timeliness is of the essence." Maribelle said breezily.

"So," began Robin, "Laury back there talked to us about clubs and stuff. What club are you on?"

Maribelle clicked her tongue. "I think you mean _Laurent_. Please address our council president properly, as I happen to be the vice president."

Robin widened his eyes. "Are you really?"

"You doubt?" asked Maribelle, giving him a look. "Simply because I am a woman?"

"Hey, didn't mean anything by it." Robin raised his hands in surrender.

Maribelle sighed. "You _truly_ have a thing or two to learn."

"What are you, some patron of ladiness or something?"

"As it happens, I am the president of the Ladies Club." She slowed to a stop in front of the elevators. "We're here."

The rest stopped behind her too as Maribelle swiped her ID. The elevator doors slid open.

Robin whistled. "Nice."

"So, Robin," said Lissa as they got in. "what did Robyn tell you about our headquarters?"

"The basics." Said Robin. "Like how it covers the entire campus, and how it's comprised of seventy percent training rooms and thirty percent other things." Suddenly Robin remembered. "Oh, I haven't asked. What's _your_ class, Lissa?"

"Oh." Lissa's eyes widened. "I'm a…I'm a cleric."

Robin smiled at her. "So…you heal?"

"Yes." Grinned Lissa.

The elevators dinged and it slid open to Basement 3's Visitors Hall. "Classy." Said Robin as they stepped out.

They walked to the end of the hall to the metal doors, where this time Cherche slid her ID and the doors slid open again. They walked in and Robin bit his knuckles to keep from exclaiming when he saw the main lounge.

There were a couple of people already seated in the couch area. Cherche went to the mini fridge to get herself a soda. She bent down but then stood again in disappointment.

"Where's all the Wyfizz?"

"I got the last one." Someone raised a can.

"Vaike!" said Robyn in surprise.

"Robyn!" Vaike stood. "Surprised to see _you_ here, girl!"

Robyn raised an eyebrow. "You're…in the Ylissean Army too?"

"You know Vaike already?" asked Lissa.

Robin widened his eyes as he pointed to a redhead leaning back. "You!" he said.

Sully's eyes turned to him. "Oh. The jogger in uniform. Hey."

"Why don't you sit down?" Lissa gestured to a spot on the sofa. Robyn gratefully sat, but Robin just leaned against the pool table next to Cherche, who was sullenly sipping from a juice box.

The doors slid open and a bored looking Lon'qu emerged. Robin's eyes widened in shock, and so did Lon'qu's.

Robin's face broke into a grin. "You sneaky bastard."

Lon'qu smirked. "Ylissean Army needed a master swordsman."

Vaike's eyes widened. "Dude, what happened to yer arm?"

Lon'qu took his place next to Robin, leaning against the pool table as well. "Noob hit me in the wrong place."

Cherche sat next to Robyn. "I wonder where the others are." She wondered.

"I heard the cap's in an emergency meeting?" asked Vaike.

Lissa nodded.

"I hear we're playing Northic on Saturday." Mentioned Vaike.

Sully only looked pissed. "I can't believe we're being sent back to square one. Plegia's just waiting at the semi-finals, and we're forced to battle a petty high school."

"Don't be so negative, Sully!" said Lissa cheerfully. "It just means more training and making more ways to the top!"

"She's just angry that other knight hit all her pressure points and she was eliminated last year." Muttered Vaike.

Sully threw an empty can at Vaike.

"Again with the can throwing!" exclaimed Cherche. "The last time it happened _I _had to clean up!" Her tone turned venomous. "If I have to clean another mess, I will unleash Minerva on you."

Vaike and Sully quickly shut up.

Robin chuckled. Lon'qu quickly turned to him and shook his head. Robin's smile melted and he looked quite fearful.

"Where the hell is Virion?" asked Cherche, slowly cooling down.

"Probably with his girls again." Shrugged Lissa. "Hey, did you guys hear that Northic got a tactitian?"

Sully narrowed her eyes. "Fighting or pure strategic."

"Pure strategic."

Everyone but the twins groaned.

"Dirty rumors." Maribelle dismissed. "I heard it from one of my classmates too. Unreliable."

The doors slid open and Cordelia walked in hastily, followed by a flustered Sumia.

"Cordelia…" said Sumia, "We didn't have to get here so quickly…"

"Sumia!" greeted Robin.

Sumia turned. She gave Robin a shy smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Robin." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Chrom and Lissa's guest." Shrugged Robin.

"Robin?"

Robin turned and saw Cordelia. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Cordelia!" said Sumia. "This is Robin, the guy I was telling you about."

Cordelia noticed the sparkle in Sumia's eyes. Is it possible that…no. _Impossible_.

Robin's face broke into a huge grin. "Surprised to see me, Cordelia?"

Sumia looked confused. "You know Cordelia?"

"Yeah, we met the fi—"

"He just happened to pass by." Cordelia said curtly.

"OW! Sully!" Vaike rubbed his throbbing head.

"You deserved it, punk."

"That's _it!_" Cherche exclaimed. "The next training simulation, I _promise_—"

The doors slid open. Chrom walked in, followed by Frederick. Chrom's face was blank, and Frederick's face was sullen. The doors slid behind them.

"Chrom?" asked Lissa gingerly. "Is everything alright?"

Chrom didn't reply. He took a bottle of water from the mini fridge and only headed for the conference room, followed by Frederick. Cordelia followed without hesitation. The rest looked at each other, then followed as well and either took seats, leaned against the wall or half sat on the long table. Robin and Robyn hung back at the doorway. Lon'qu hung next to Robin.

"What's going on, Chrom?" asked Lissa.

Chrom sighed. He was standing, and his tie was loose and his blazer was draped carelessly on a chair.

"Em was talking to the board."

"The WSG board?" asked Cherche.

Chrom nodded. "They brought to light the issues regarding our team they've overlooked."

"Oh no…" Lissa's eyes widened.

Chrom continued. "They've ignored them cause of Sis' influence, but apparently now they've got to address it."

"What exactly did they say?" asked Cordelia.

"Well for starters, we only have a total of eleven members, when the minimum is fifteen."

"But the junior army isn't ready for the tryouts yet!" exclaimed Lissa.

"We only have three eager members of the junior army so far." Added Cordelia. "Lucina, Owain, and Inigo."

"Well we'll need to recruit them soon." Said Chrom. "Who can oversee the tryout?"

"I can do it." Cordelia volunteered.

Chrom nodded. "Good."

"But…" said Sumia nervously, "The tryouts could last about a week. Our first match of the season is in a few days."

Chrom sighed. "Add that to the list of problems. Northic has a purely strategic tactitian."

Everyone made a sound of distaste.

"Great." Said Sully.

"So what's the bottom line?" asked Lissa.

"The bottom line _is_," said Chrom,"is that if we lose on Saturday…our team will be forced to disband."

The room fell silent. Chrom continued.

"And it can't just be a lucky win either." He sighed and put his bottle down. "It has to be pure strategy. We have to impress the board. If we do that, they'll give us till the next game to get our crap together."

Chrom, with one hand in his pocket, took his blazer and slung it over his shoulder and walked out.

_**Who should go after Chrom?**_

_**Robin**_

_**Robyn**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody!**

**Thank you so much for your overwhelming support, and for all your reviews in feedback. Thank you so much for understanding, and I'm so sorry for the error in the previous chapter! Like I said, I've been quite the scatterbrain for a while. But I've found a way around that, so worry not!**

**Also, I am STILL open for PMs! Keep them coming!**

**You're all amazing and I'd just love to thank all of you so much! **

**And now, on with the story!**

Chapter 9

The room broke into frustrated conversation. Sully argued with Vaike, Cordelia was in deep conversation with Frederick, Cherche was trying to comfort Lissa, and others were just plain quiet. Robin slipped away quietly. Lon'qu raised his eyebrow, but didn't ask questions. He sighed and left.

"Hey!" Robyn, said, going after him. "Don't leave me alone! Everyone's discussing things there and I _really_ don't want to interfere!"

"You get to come if you keep ten paces away from me."

"You can't be serious." Said Robyn, trailing close behind. He shot her an icy glare and Robyn froze. He walked ten steps and Robyn followed obediently.

OoOoOoO

Chrom's grip on his sword tightened. He poised it in front of him, and in a skilled motion, slashed at the dummy.

The practice dummy split in two. It was a neat cut. Chrom threw his sword down in frustration. _Not neat enough_.

"Dude, a cut like that woulda put my fruit cutting skills to shame."

Chrom turned, surprised. Robin hung at the entrance.

"Robin." He said, plunging his sword hard into the deeply matted floor so it stayed there. He wiped the sweat off his brow. "What are you doing here?"

Robin breezily walked towards him, hand in his pockets. He glanced at Chrom's sword, planted in the mat.

"You think you should be doing that?" Robin asked. "Someone could trip." _Like Sumia._

Chrom shrugged. "Force of habit."

"I can see that." Robin surveyed the clumps of holes around the training room. He glanced at the dummy. "Not that I'm questioning your skill or anything, hell, I can't even cut an apple perfectly, but is that supposed to be in half?"

Chrom chuckled. "Nope. We're not allowed to cut up dummies. There are straw models and training logs for that. The dummies are meant for lunge practice and pressure point hitting."

Robin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You like breaking things?"

"It's not like I mean to." Sighed Chrom, picking up a heavy half of the dummy. "Better hide these from Frederick. He'll have another fit."

"Ah yes, of course." Nodded Robin. He bent to pick up the other half.

Chrom made his way to the supply closet at the far end, and Robin followed suit. "Sorry about what happened back there." Chrom said, hefting the sliced half on a high shelf. He turned to Robin for the other half, which he gratefully handed back. "I invited you guys to maybe impress you." He shook his head. "Guess I was being stupid, huh?"

Robin shook his head. "Dude, are you kidding me?" He leaned against a shelf that contained different shields. "This is the most amazing thing I've come across."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You're like a real live board game." Said Robin. "And with all the advanced technology involved…" he shook his head. "It's a wet dream for a guy like me. And about your situation, I think you guys should be really psyched."

Chrom leaned his head against the shelf. "My team about to get disbanded? Yep, pretty amazing stuff. How'd I get so lucky?"

"You guys aren't just…_existing_ anymore!" Robin grinned excitedly. "You've got a _goal_. In all those other games, you didn't have a push. _Now_ you do. Now, you really get to play."

Chrom lifted his head. Robin knew he was listening.

"Wars," began Robin, eyes sparkling and his face bright with life, "are usually fought with both opposing teams fighting for a purpose. Offense or defense, it doesn't matter. Now you guys are fighting for _something_. You can't give up now. Think of it as your first real game." Chrom's eyes followed Robin as he paced the room. He took a wooden sword and pointed it at Chrom.

"What are you doing, Robin?" Chrom chuckled.

"Don't you think I look great with a sword? Well, probably not like you, but do you think I can make a great swordsman?"

"Beat Lon'qu first. Then we'll talk. And by the way, you're holding it wrong."

Robin gave a dramatic sigh and put the sword back in its place. "My dreams…they have been crushed."

Chrom threw a practice glove at him. Robin caught it.

"You've got good reflexes." Said Chrom.

"You should see my sister!" laughed Robin.

Robin couldn't quite put a finger on it, but the mention of his sister caused a very slight change in Chrom's eyes.

Robin shrugged it off. He was probably just being paranoid again.

OoOoOoO

Lon'qu slashed at the straw dummy. It was so clean, it barely made a sound.

Robyn swallowed. "I…shouldn't be standing so close when you've got a razor sharp sword, huh?" Robyn laughed nervously.

Lon'qu ignored her.

Robyn put her hands on her hips. "Okay, seriously, Lon'qu, what's up? I don't get all this animosity towards me."

"It's not _you_." Said Lon'qu, replacing the dummy. "It's all women."

Robyn rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious. We were such good friends when we were kids!" Robyn sat on a pile of rubber mats.

"I was good friends with _Robin_." Said Lon'qu, poising for his next move. "You were pretty much just there."

Robin huffed and threw her shoe at him. "Boys are _mean_!"

Lon'qu dodged it easily. "And that is the only phrase I literally only remember you saying back then." He slashed at the dummy and it split with a beautiful vertical cut.

Robyn crossed her arms. "Are you thinking of girls when you cut those dummies?"

"Are you ever going to let me train in peace?"

"Give me my shoe back."

"Go get it yourself."

Robyn sighed and stood to get her shoe back. She passed behind Lon'qu, but perhaps a little too closely and he jumped, causing his sword to slash the wrong way. Robyn yelped and dodged it, but not quite, as she suddenly winced in pain and fell to the floor.

Lon'qu widened his eyes. Robyn had a small cut on her thigh. It was small and not so deep, but it dripped blood anyway.

"You _idiot_!" Lon'qu exclaimed, running to get a medical kit. "I _told_ you not to stand too close! My swords are extremely sharp."

"I'm sorry." Robyn apologized, eyes wide and not quite believing what happened as Lon'qu fussed over her.

"Does it hurt?" asked Lon'qu worriedly.

"It only stings." Said Robyn. "But it's fine."

"This is going to hurt." Said Lon'qu, pouring disinfectant on it. Robyn gasped and involuntarily took hold of his arm. Lon'qu froze.

Robyn slowly retracted. "Uh, sorry."

Lon'qu shook his head and placed a band aid on it. "You are officially staying away from me."

Robyn looked beside herself. "Come on, Lon'qu! Look how close we are now and _that's _okay!"

Lon'qu stood and closed the medical kit. "Either leave or sit as far away as possible if you must."

Robyn shook her head and bent to pick up her shoe.

OoOoOoO

"Hey."

Cordelia looked up, startled.

The team was back in the lounging area, engaging in their own type of nervous activity. Except for Lon'qu, who was taking a nap. Cherche left to find Virion, and Sumia, Maribelle, and Lissa went with her. Frederick had gone to do a supply inventory.

"Robin." Said Cordelia. He sat next to her. Again, she moved away slightly. Robin didn't mind in the least. "Where's Chrom?" Cordelia asked. "Didn't you go after him?"

Robin nodded. "But Freddy took him to discuss about supplies. Doesn't that guy do anything _but_ discuss?"

"He likes camping." Said Cordelia, raising an eyebrow. "Especially starting fires."

"Man of the year."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile.

"So." Said Robin. "Rough patch, huh?"

"Okay, what are you even doing here?" asked Cordelia. "All I know about you is that you're a guy who got lost on the first day."

"Chrom invited my sister and I." Robin stretched.

Cordelia looked back down at her book. "So. Robyn's you're twin sister."

"Don't forget _younger_ twin sister."

"Ah." Said Cordelia, closing her book and putting it aside. "So…" she said, relaxing a bit. "you know Sumia too."

"Yeah," grinned Robin, "she's cool. Ran into her in the library yesterday."

"She seems to like you." Shrugged Cordelia.

"Aw, Cords, you don't have to be jealous."

Cordelia shot Robin a glare. "Excuse me?"

Robin held up his hands in surrender. "Woah, a joke, chill out."

"Why are you even here?" Cordelia asked hotly.

"Like I said, I'm Chrom's guest."

"I'm surprised Frederick let you in here." She retorted.

"I think the big guy likes me." Replied Robin.

Cordelia scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

"Look," said Robin, "I get the feeling you don't need me annoying you right now, what with the situation and all." Robin went a bit serious, and his change in demeanor caused even Cordelia to let her guard down a tiny bit. He continued. "But I don't think you guys should be all that down."

"Are you daft?" Cordelia asked.

"You guys should be getting pumped!" Robin stood. "Now you've got a real challenge! You shouldn't be moping around. _Now_, it's a real game. No sleeping around!" Robin threw Cordelia's book at a sleeping Lon'qu, who woke with a start.

"You little shit." Spat the kendo captain. "I'll get you for that."

"No sleeping around." Said Robin. He turned to Vaike. "Dude. I'll race you to a training room."

Vaike stood excitedly. "You're on, pal. The Teach is gonna teach you what it's like to race a pro.

"You're insane." Cordelia said to Robin, looking up at him wide eyed.

"Yes, he is." Said Sully, stretching. "But I think he's makin' sense."

"You can come or not, Cords." Said Robin. "But you guys have to get pumping. For the first time in _forever_, aren't you guys excited that you've got a real game?"

"Yo Robin!" called out Vaike. "We racin' or what?"

"GO!" yelled Robin, making his way to the door leading to the maze of training rooms. Vaike cheered and jumped over the coffee table to catch up to him. Sully rolled her eyes and followed suit. Lon'qu scratched his head and went.

Cordelia considered staying to wait for Chrom. Then she noticed Robin's ID on the floor when he ran to race Vaike.

Cordelia picked it up and looked at his picture. You weren't supposed to smile in the ID photos, but, Robin's eyes were filled with mischief, and mouth was crooked into a very slight smirk.

A smirk that seemed to be able to get away with anything.

Cordelia clutched it close to her and headed for the training area as well.

OoOoOoO

The girls entered the empty main lounge.

"Where _is_ everybody?" asked Lissa.

Maribelle sniffed. "How rude of them to simply have left us with barely a note!"

"I can't believe we couldn't find Virion." Said Cherche, sipping from a drink.

Sumia looked through the couches. "Cordelia's books are still here." She noticed the door to the training areas was ajar. "They're probably in the training area."

"Training? _Now_?" asked Maribelle incredulously. "No! I simply refuse. We were not notified of a training session. I'm afraid I haven't brought _any_ of my work clothes, so I simply must cut on today…"

Cherche waved her hand. "Neither did we. Relax."

Sumia looked around. "_Everyone's _bags are still here." She smiled a little when she saw Robin's bag overflowing with books. She turned to her friends. "Hey…" she asked shyly, "what do you guys think of Robin?"

"He's quite dreamy!" Lissa blushed.

"Oh Lissa you've _got_ to be joking me!" exclaimed Maribelle.

"He's in the Honors Class along with his sister, you know."

Sumia's eyes widened. "No."

Cherche nodded. "Yeah. He's quite the genius from what I've heard from Lissa." She turned to said girl. "Your puppy crush is adorable by the way."

Lissa huffed. "I do _not_ have a puppy crush on him!"

"And just as well!" added Maribelle, crossing her arms. "That boy has _much_ to learn if he were to be a decent suitor to _anyone_." She sighed. "I simply _must_ ask. What _is_ he doing here?"

"If you get to know them more, you'll understand." Said Lissa.

"Robyn listens to my stories of Minerva!" piped up Cherche.

"Oh no." said Maribelle. "I can only pray you did _not_ take her to her stall."

"I did." Said Cherche proudly.

"Heh." Grinned Lissa. "Did'ya lead her there blindly?"

"For your information, _Lissa_ dear, I sent her a text to invite her."

"And she said yes?" Sumia asked in disbelief.

Cherche only smiled. "I think I've found my new best friend!"

Maribelle rolled her eyes. "So. Are we going inside the training room or not? I've got quite a lot of things to do, what with the student welcoming event coming up. It's our first big event."

"I thought Sports Day was our first big event?" asked Sumia.

"Oh, _do_ have your head about you, Sumia!" scolded Maribelle. "I meant for the _Ladies Club_."

"Hey," Cherche suddenly straightened. "do you think the Instructors know about our situation?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Said Sumia worriedly. "Especially with one of them in his mysterious shop somewhere that he won't tell us about…"

"Why don't you ask Nowi if Panne knows, Maribelle!" said Lissa. "Nowi's in the Ladies Club too, right?"

"Yes," Maribelle sighed, "but she's been skipping. She hasn't even attended our summer camp, which was quite the shame, because we had a spa."

"Did you try the gradeschool playground?" asked Cherche pointedly.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Maribelle in disgust. "Why _ever_ would I want to be there."

"Just saying." Said Cherche. "The girl loves to play."

"In any case," said Lissa, heading to the conference room, "We have to notify the instructors _somehow_. The situation's…well, how Maribelle would put it, _dire_!"

Sumia hung back as she sat down next to Robin's bag and pulled out one of his borrowed library books.

OoOoOoO

Robyn laced up her sports shoes.

After her horrific interaction with Lon'qu earlier, she had stayed to ponder while he made his way back to the common room. A while later, she saw other members of the Ylissean Army in the track room, all seeming to race each other. She headed back to the main room. She shared a lunch with Cherche that she liked very much, and when the bell rang Cherche said she'd meet her in the girl's locker rooms, seeing as they had PE together.

"Hey!"

Robyn looked up to see Cherche already dressed in the school PE uniform for girls, which consisted of a dark blue tennis skirt and a white t shirt with the F. Emblem insignia on it.

"I heard we've got Gregor." Said Cherche. "He's tough on the guys, but since he doesn't know a thing about girls I'll bet he'll be easy on us."

"That's nice." Said Robyn, closing her locker, all dressed up too.

In the boys locker, Lon'qu entered the locker area, having finished dressing up(the boys uniform consisted of dark blue PE shorts and a white t shirt with the F. Emblem insignia) to see Robin surrounded by their male classmates, where one boy had an open text book and Robin, who sat in front of him, seemed to be reciting paragraphs.

The boys were placing bets. And whispering amongst themselves in amazement. Laurent was seated next to Robin, staring in fascination.

The crowd parted for Lon'qu, who sat next to Robin, who just finished reciting a paragraph.

"Amazing!" one of the boys said. "After reading it only once!"

Robin yawned. "Hey, shouldn't we be going out by now? And Lon'qu, why are you dressed? You've injured."

"A sprained arm shouldn't stop me from kicking a ball around."

"Are we…engaging in foot sport today?" Laurent looked just a tiny bit fearful.

Suddenly there was a banging on their door.

"Hurry up, boys." Said a big, gruff voice with a Russian accent. "Gregor is not fan of waiting, and he is hoping you not disappoint."

"Ah shit we've got _Gregor_." Said a classmate amidst the groans of all his fellow classmates.

OoOoOoO

"Alright, children." Said the tall gruff man. "I am Gregor, I teach you Physical Education." He surveyed his male and female students. "Today is treat for all of you. Today we do volleyball. Two classes mixed for my PE, but I good guy. I let you mix and choose two team leaders. Come to Gregor in two minutes."

Everyone huddled.

_**Who should the two team captains be?**_

_**A competition between the twins**_

_**Cherche and Lon'qu**_

_**Robin and Lon'qu**_

_**Robyn and Cherche**_

_**Robin and Cherche**_

_**Robyn and Lon'qu**_

**(Shipping opportunities here, guys. Choose wisely! :D)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**I am SO SORRY FOR THE MUCK UPS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. I HAVE EDITED IT, SO I HIGHLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO RE-READ THAT. IT WILL CLEAR UP A CONFUSING ASPECTS. ONCE AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE.**

**Thank you so much for your overwhelming support! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 10

The two classes huddled together.

The males were excited and were beginning to discuss who wanted who in which team. At least, the males from Lon'qu and Cerche's class were. Most of the students from the Honors Class seemed uneasy.

Robin was paying no mind. Instead he was chatting with Lon'qu, who wouldn't be able to play anyway due to an sprained arm.

"_Anyway_," Robin continued, "your frigging science library has microscopes on the second floor for star viewing!"

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean telescopes?"

"What did I say?"

Lon'qu rolled his eyes.

Robin was about to launch into a whole new soliloquy when his sharp eye caught something. He froze.

Lon'qu turned. "Finally speechless, Tact?"

Robin didn't answer. He abandoned his post against the bleachers and walked towards his sister, who was listening to Cherche. Lon'qu raised an eyebrow and followed. His loopy friend's demeanor had changed to something he couldn't quite put a finger on.

He grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Hey!" Robyn protested.

They left Cherche staring after them in confusion. Lon'qu only stared after them blankly.

"What's the idea?" Cherche huffed.

Lon'qu shook his head.

When they were far enough, Robin let go. Robyn was beside herself.

"Robin!" she exclaimed. "What was that?!"

"What happened to your thigh?" he demanded. "Why is there a big band aid on it?" He bent down to take a closer look, much to his sister's protest.

"_Nothing_ happened." Said Robyn angrily. _Again with the lying. Why couldn't she just say it was an accident with Lon'qu?_

"I don't get it. You're not exactly clumsy. So why…" Robin's eyes widened as he stood. "…did you have another attack?" he whispered fiercely. Robyn swallowed. His overprotective side was dangerous, she knew. "Did you fall somehow somewhere and cut yourself on something sharp, like…like in Basement 3?!"

"No!" Robyn exclaimed. "It was just me, okay?! I was being clumsy and I was inspecting some sharp objects…"

"I don't believe _squat_." Robin crossed his arms.

"Who are you to believe me or not?!" Robyn fumed. "It's not like you take much care of yourself. I'm perfectly capable, thank you very much."

Robin scoffed. "Tell me that next time you see a bug in your room."

"Why you little—"

"_Little?!_"

"YOU THERE!"

The twins turned. The class was staring at them, and Gregor had his arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

"Gregor see the look alikes talking away from group." Said Gregor. "Gregor is alright to think you are captains?"

Robyn widened her eyes. "What?"

Robin crossed his arms.

"You hear Gregor." Said the PE teacher. "You team captains." He turned to the class. "Boys versus girls. Game begins fifteen minutes." He wrote something on his clipboard and went to sit on a far bleacher.

The class seemed relieve to finally have some leadership and they made their way to the twins.

Cherche cheerfully took her place next to Robyn. "That turned out well."

Robyn glared at her brother. "This is all _your_ fault." She said. "You couldn't just leave things alone."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for caring, _sister dear_."

"Mr. Tact." Laurent approached Robin. "As team captain, do you intend to come up with some viable strategy in order for our team to prevail?"

Robin's ears perked up at the word _strategy_. He uncrossed his arms and there was a sudden sparkle in his eye. He turned to Cherche. "You're right!" he grinned. "Things _did_ turn out well!" He turned to his sister. "See you on the court, pigtails." He ruffled her hair and avoided her jab. He whistled and gestured for his team to transfer to the other side.

Robyn sighed. Then she saw the girls of her team looking to her expectantly.

"So, Captain." Cherche smiled. "What's the plan?"

OoOoOoO

The boys were huddled around Robin, who was seated on a bench. He had a blackboard at the ready.

"Okay," he began. "Who here has actual volleyball experience?"

He didn't expect much from his classmates in the Honors Class, so he wasn't surprised when he saw five guys from Lon'qu's class raise their hands.

"_Excellent_." Robin grinned. He started drawing a diagram on the board. "We're going to be employing a 5-1 offensive play."

"Who's the setter gonna be?" asked one of the guys who raised their hands.

"Me, of course." Said Robin, leaning back to they could examine their diagram. "Which of you are actually on the volleyball varsity?"

Three guys raised their hands.

"I'm Digby." Said one of them.

"My name's Marc." Said another.

"And I'm Johann." Said the last.

"Alright, Digby, Marc and Johann." said Robin, "You guys'll be the middle hitters. We're playing offense, I'm gonna want strong attackers who can work with me when I set the ball."

"What about us?" said one of the remaining two. "I'm Kyle, and this is Lee."

"Outside hitters." Said Robin. "You guys do a lot of serves?"

"I do." Said Lee.

"I make a pretty good defense." Said Kyle.

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow. "You sure about the 5-1? That's a strategy for advanced players."

"Is it? I don't see why it could be played by anyone. It's a fairly simple strategy if you've got the players with the skill set you want."

"Why do you know so much about this?" asked Digby.

"I used to play." Said Robin proudly.

Lon'qu rolled his eyes. "You took _one_ summer workshop—"

"Which I excelled technically in." said Robin. "I was an excellent coach, thank you very much. My sister was my plan executor."

"How are you so sure your sister won't beat us?" asked Laurent pointedly.

"Which is _why_," said Robin, "no matter how insane the move, I'm gonna need Dig, Marc, and Hann to feel me out. We're playing _offense_, because I'm pretty sure my sister knows what I'm up to."

OoOoOoO

"What's your brother up to?" said one of Robyn's classmates worriedly. She glanced at the boy's team. "They seem pretty relaxed! They have a drawing board and everything!"

"Calm down, Shelly." Said Cherche.

Robyn stood, thinking. She looked to her brother. She wasn't as good a strategist as her brother, but she was much spryer, which was what she had going for her at least. Another thing she had going for her was that she knew what he loved to do.

"He's going to play a strong offense." Said Robyn with certainty.

Shelly, a jumpy, nervous girl from Robyn's class, wouldn't stop worrying. "They've got Digby, Marc, and Johann!"

Cherche cocked her head to one side. "All the star players right away? Isn't that…well, strategy wise, not a good move?"

"You'd think." Said Robyn, shaking her head. "But he's not stupid. And he _is_ actually really quick. He's most likely gonna want to have a full control of the game."

"I can play." Said Cherche. "Just tell me where you want me."

"I can play too." Said a girl. "My name's Hana."

"I'm a cheerleader." Said a girl from Cherche's class. "I'm pretty nimble if you're thinking a good defense. My name's Holly."

Then, Robyn knew. _Nimble. Of course._

"Who else are cheerleaders here?" asked Robyn.

Four other girls from Cherche's class raised their hands.

"Lisa and Reese are good blockers." Whispered Cherche.

Robyn nodded. "Okay. Girls who want to play?"

No one raised their hands.

"_Okay._" Robyn nodded, getting a little worried. "Okay. Rule number one, my brother's tricky. We'll be playing hard defense, tire them out. Real simple."

The girls nodded.

Gregor blew on his whistle.

The boys cheered and the girls panicked.

"One more thing," said Robyn, before her team separated. "Does anyone have a different coloured T-shirt?"

OoOoOoO

F. Emblem's Sports Complex was quite a sight to behold, and due to its size, multiple PE classes could use the sports complex at the same time. So when the other PE classes took their breaks and found that a class from Coach Gregor would be battling it out on their first day, they excitedly watched from their areas. The runners on the running tracks edged over the railings to look down on the game.

Robin directed his team into the offensive 5-1 position, sticking to the basic 'W' formation, with Robin at the net as the setter.

On the other side of the net, the girl's team took a basic defensive position, with two, three at the front and three at the back. Robyn took the middle blocker position at the back wearing a different colored shirt than the others.

"Oh come on!" Robin exclaimed. "Libero, Robyn? Really?"

Robyn smirked. "More like sole defender of my team against _you_."

Robin laughed. "Bring it on."

Gregor stood at the side of the court, whistle at the ready. "At sound of Gregor's whistle, boys' team serve." Gregor tossed the ball to Lee at the back row. "At the sound of Gergor's whistle…_One…Two…_" he blew his whistle loudly.

Viewers cheered as Lee did a good serve. Cherche, alert and at the center of the front row blocked it successfully. The block was strong, and missed the hands of the three main offensive players up front.

Robin didn't waste a moment. He nimbly followed the ball, bent his knees, called out, "Digby!" and pushed his arms up. The flicked his wrists to turn the direction of the ball Digby's area on the left, and Digby spiked it towards the opposing team, sailing over the heads of the opposing team's three front liners. Robin cheered.

Until Robyn leapt, spiked it hard, and sent the ball flying across the net. There was a collective gasp from the girls as it sailed once again over the heads of the opposing front liners. Robin cursed and moved backwards quickly, and performed a bump set, as it had gone too low for him to do a regular set. "Kyle!"

Kyle passed the ball to Johann on the right, who passed it to Robin, who was back up front. He set the ball enough for Marc at the center, who spiked the ball hard.

Hana, at the back left, made to dig the ball when she miscalculated in her backward steps. She slipped, and the ball sailed over her head.

A short whistle was heard, and the boys high fived as they scored a point.

"I'm so sorry!" apologized Hana as Robyn was the first to run to her aid. She helped her up.

"That's okay." Said Robyn reassuringly. "But next time when you feel uncertain with a high ball, communicate. That's the only way we'd be able to successfully block each pass." She turned to her teammates. "Remember the basic strategy!"

The girls nodded as Gregor whistled. Holly served. It was a bad serve, but it was saved by Robyn as she sailed on her knees to perform a successful bump set. Hana dug it to pass to Reese, who set it for Cherche to spike.

Robin passed it to Marc, who spiked it confidently towards Robyn's team.

Robyn did a quick calculation. "Cherche! All you can!"

Cherche was ready this time, and blocked hard.

Hard enough to stun Marc, and hard enough to sail past Robin, who, despite intimidating speed, didn't have the catlike reflexes of his sister. With Robin stunned, the two boys at the back got cocky and the girls scored a point.

The girls cheered. Robyn breathed a sigh of relief.

"He was right in front of me!" exclaimed Cherche, hugging Robyn. "How'd you guess he'd miss?"

Robyn didn't guess, she calculated, but she didn't care. Her team loved _her._ Robin didn't get all the praise this time. She'd never been a leader of anything before, always her brother's executor, or coming second to him in most situations. But now she was captain of something. _Against_ him.

She caught her brother's eye. He had a slight glint of pride in his eyes. But he mouthed, "Game on."

OoOoOoO

The doors opened to Lady Emmeryn's beautiful office. She turned her chair, and a beautiful woman with pink hair and a very sleek black suit entered, preceded by two bodyguards.

Emmeryn stood. "Miss Aversa." She said.

Aversa snapped. The two bodyguards left without a word, shutting the door behind them and leaving the two women to their privacy.

"Lady Emmeryn." Acknowledged Aversa silkily. "So kind of you to receive me well." She sat in one of the seats in front of Emmeryn's table. "My, these chairs are comfy."

"Your surprise visits are always a pleasure."

"If only the feeling were mutual."

"Tea?" offered Emmeryn.

Aversa shook her head. "I'm due for a proper drink after this visit."

"Ah." Said Emmeryn. She smiled as she sat down. "How may I help you?"

"I'm sure you've received the letter from the board of the WSG?" Aversa gave her a coy smile.

"Yes." Emmeryn nodded politely. "It was quite a surprise."

"Well you have me to thank for that." Said Aversa cheerily. "Well, all I really did was send the email, but it's Mr. Gangreal who initiated the act the first place."

Emmeryn was silent, no emotion on her face.

"Now now, Emmy." Said Aversa, sliding forward. "You didn't think F. Emblem could honestly hide under the radar like that forever. Your school barely has a reputation in the WSG as it is. What with the reputation being a team barely hanging on a thread."

"We _will_ make a comeback in the upcoming games." Smiled Emmeryn.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, by the way." Said Aversa with a look of shock. "Simply _everybody's _talking about it."

Emmeryn tried to maintain her composure. She took a deep breath. "What exactly is the purpose of your visit, Aversa?"

Aversa sat back with her back straight, a serious look on her face. "It has come to our attention that your Academy has accepted two new pupils."

Emmeryn nodded. "It is rare, yes, but their scores are outstanding. It puzzles me, this has never been an interest to the Plegian Academy for Excellence before."

Aversa looked stern. "It is a topic of _interest _because as I recall, a letter receiving them with open arms _without_ an exam to the Plegian Academy for Excellence. We received no reply."

Emmeryn raised an eyebrow. "Is it a surprise to your chairman that students choose our esteemed academy, which they applied for themselves, might I add, rather than yours?"

"It is _highly_ unusual." Said Aversa. She stood and turned for the door. "I look forward to seeing your academy's sorry excuse for a team play against Northic this weekend."

Aversa snapped her fingers. The doors opened and the body guards escorted Aversa in her eight inch heels out. The doors slammed behind them, but Emmeryn didn't even flinch. She waited three minutes, then pressed a button on her desk phone.

"Nah?" she spoke to the intercom.

"Yes, Miss Emmeryn!" replied a chirpy student assistant.

"Please inform Miss Tiki that I'll be needing her here."

"Right away, Lady Emmeryn!"

"Thank you, Nah." Emmeryn sat back in her chair. She closed her eyes.

OoOoOoO

Gregor blew the whistle.

Robin and Robyn turned their heads quickly, panting hard. They'd been playing for a long time. The competition was hard, with the two of seemingly equal strength an smarts battling it out against each other.

Gregor raised an eyebrow. "Class is almost over and no winner yet. What Gregor do?"

Robyn looked at her teammates. No one had wanted to substitute, and her team was exhausted. Hana learned a lot from Robyn, but she twisted her ankle. With an unwilling player, Robyn had to work overtime as a libero to her team. She and Cherche were extremely tired, but the rest were exhausted.

Robin on the other hand was just as tired, but he didn't say anything. He'd subbed players, and without Digby, Marc, and Johann, Robin found himself carrying his team, as his new frontliners had a knack for missing hits. He knew his sister would try out the 'tire them out' strategy, and the other girls did _not_ like playing volleyball, from what he'd learned from his male classmates. He felt no problem subbing his frontliners, but he didn't anticipate the burden that would fall on him.

_That_ Robyn new, which was why she employed herself as libero in the first place. But despite that the game hadn't reached a winner yet. She felt a surge of determination to play her brother to the end just to _know_ if she could beat him, and she saw the same determination in her brother's eyes.

Her teammates were exhausted. Cherche, though strong, was resting on her knees. She'd done an incredible job defending the team.

Robyn's eyes met her brothers. _**What do they do?**_

_**Push for a tie breaker.**_

_**Leave it as a tie game.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE. *GIVES YOU ALL COOKIES***

**SCHOOL'S COMING UP AND I'VE BEEN BUSY TRYING TO ADJUST MY CLASSES. STILL HOPE YOU'RE BEARING WITH ME!**

**LOVE YOU ALL.**

Chapter 11

Robin glanced at his teammates, then back at Robyn. He shook his head. Robyn nodded. They turned to their PE teacher.

"We can leave it as a tie game, coach." Said Robin. There were sad sounds from the viewers, but their teammates looked visibly relieved.

Gregor nodded. "Game was good. Gregor looking forward to teaching class. Class dismissed." With a blow of his whistle, he walked away.

The teams crowded their respective captains.

"That was amazing, Robyn!" said Hana. "I don't think our girls have won anything against our guys before, what with Marc, Digby, and Johann and all."

"We didn't actually win." Apologized Robyn. Hana shook her head.

"We practically did." She grinned. "I think I'm going to try out for volleyball now."

"Get your ankle checked first." Smiled Cherche.

"Of course." Said Hana.

Robin, on the other hand, grinned as he received slaps on the back by his fellow teammates.

"We would have been crushed by Cherche and the libero, dude." Said Marc.

Robin shrugged. "All we needed were the right players. Now we know our class is a forced to be reckoned with."

"I have noticed other classes observing the match." Laurent said. "I should say we have intimidated them quite a bit."

"Smart thing, having a libero." Said Johann.

"She's kinda hot." Said Digby.

"Lay off." Robin threw him an icy look and his voice dropped to a dangerous octave. Digby swallowed a little and put up his hands in surrender.

"I'm thirsty." Said Lon'qu to Robin. Robin's defensive demeanor melted away and his positive attitude returned. "Me too! Gosh that tired me. See ya guys." He waved at his team and followed Lon'qu to the water vending machine.

"Lay off the defense, Tact." Said Lon'qu.

"Huh? What defense?" Robin asked. "I highly recall playing offense today."

"Digby, I mean." Said Lon'qu.

"Oh." Said Robin, straight faced. He punched for his drink on the machine.

"Buy me a drink." Said Lon'qu. "I'll get the bags." Lon'qu left.

Robin appeared frustrated as his drink did not seem to be coming off the slot. He shook the machine, but nothing. Suddenly he felt someone hit the vending machine quite hard and his drink rolled out of the slot. He bent down to retrieve the bottle, and just as he was about to straighten up again to say thank you he heard a female voice.

"I'd have thought someone who executed practically perfect spikes would be able to hit a vending machine properly."

He straightened to see it was the gorgeous blue haired freshman he admired from afar. Lucina was looking up at him, quite admiringly.

"Sorry." Said Lucina. "I write for the school paper, particularly the sports section, and I was observing PE classes, and yours intrigued me. That libero was tough, but you carried your team really well." She held her hand out. "I'm Lucina, by the way."

"Robin." Said Robin, shaking her hand.

"I know." Nodded Lucina. "It's not every day F. Emblem gets transfers."

"Hey Lucina!" someone called out in the background.

They turned to see a good looking freshman approach them.

Lucina rolled her eyes. "Inigo." She said. "Is everything alright?"

"Haven't you heard?" Inigo asked, wide eyed. "Our school's WSG team is in danger!"

Lucina's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Inigo nodded.

"You're joking." Said Lucina fearfully.

Inigo shook his head. "I wish I was. I've already gathered Owain and Severa. Cordelia wants to see us immediately."

"Have either Kjelle or Gerome replied at all yet?" Lucina was hopeful.

"Are you kidding me?" Inigo rolled his eyes. "Gerome doesn't even reply when I say hello and Kjelle thinks talking to me is a complete waste of time, no matter _what_ I say. I'm almost giving up on girls."

"What's stopping you?" Lucina asked sarcastically.

"I've got hope." Inigo said, eyes bright. "There's this _very _cute new gi—"

"_Enough_, Inigo!" scolded Lucina. "We've got a crisis on our hands and all _you're_ thinking about is—"

"I better…uh…go." Said Robin. Lucina and Inigo's heads snapped to face him. Inigo's a face of confusion and Lucina's face a look of surprise mixed with apology.

"I'm so sorry, Robin!" said Lucina. "It's just that something's come up, and it's a huge deal, and…oh, I wouldn't really expect you to understand, being new and all…."

"It's fine." Robin said. "My sister's waiting for me anyway."

"I'd like a brief interview for the paper though!" said Lucina, taking what looked like a calling card out of her bag. "Here's my number, _please_ call me if you've got time. It'll be really short, I promise."

"Cool." Grinned Robin, pocketing the calling card.

"Come on, Inigo!" said Lucina, closing her bag and walking away hurriedly.

Inigo stared at Robin, perplexed. "It took me 3 months to get her number. Do I have to be a transferee to get girl' numbers in 3 seconds flat?"

"I can't help you there, bro." said Robin. "I'm not much of an expert in that field either."

"Ah." Said Inigo. "Then I, Inigo, am going to take it upon myself to educate you. I daresay someone who can get a number in record time has potential."

Robin was barely listening now. "Uh, sure."

"INIGO!" yelled Lucina from afar. Inigo visibly flinched.

"Yikes." He said. "She's got a temper, that one." He saluted Robin and left.

"Who was that you were talking to just now?"

Robin turned to see his sister clutching her bag tightly, eyes slightly trailing after Inigo.

"Oh, him." Said Robin, taking a swig of his ice cold energy drink. "Some random guy."

"Oh." Said Robyn. She recognized him, of course. He caused her to lie to her brother that one time in the first place.

_And of course, that one time leading to a bunch of other times._

"Why, seen him before?" asked Robin.

Robyn shook her head. _Like right now._

"Pretty weird." Said Robin. "Has a knack for hitting on girls from what I deduce." His tone turned serious. "Be careful with that guy. Stay away fro—"

"Tact you little tart you didn't get me a drink." Lon'qu looked annoyed as he carried both his and Robin's bags. "I should have left this back at the lockers." He tossed it to Robin.

"Will you buy me a drink too, Robin?" asked Cherche, coming over with a smile. "You played really well today, too!"

"_Thank you_, Cherche," said Robin, "for that, _you_ get a drink."

Lon'qu rolled his eyes.

"Awesome." Grinned Cherche, as she and Robin bent down so she could pick a drink from the machine.

"So, Lon'qu." Said Robyn loud enough to change the course of her earlier conversation with her brother. "Are you walking home with us today?"

Lon'qu seemed taken aback that she was talking to him, when he clearly made it clear to her earlier he had nothing much to say to her. But Robin was there, and he didn't want to diss his best friend's _dear_ little sister in front of him. If history was any indication, and if he hadn't changed from when they were still kids, matters regarding Robyn turned him into one scary man. Not that Robyn knew, of course, at least as far as he was concerned.

"Er, no, I can't today." Said Lon'qu. "I've got to meet with Basilio today."

"Who's Basilio?" asked Robin, finally getting up.

"The kendo instructor and coach." Said Cherche, taking a sip from her drink. "_And, _a WSG instructor too."

"Faculty and staff are part of the WSG too?" asked Robin.

Cherche nodded. "They're instructors, and they're permitted to fight on certain occasions. It's all in the rule book, but it's so thick that no one _ever _reads that. You'll find a copy in the Tactics Library if you wanna admire the glossy pages."

"I guess we're making a pit stop." Robin grinned at Robyn.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? You're not a member."

"It'll help me understand what I'm watching more." Pointed out Robin.

"It's simple." Said Lon'qu. "You stab people and try not to _get_ stabbed."

"Putting it mildly." Said Cherche. "Anyway, Robyn, I'm staying late to ride Minerva today. Talk tomorrow, okay?"

Robyn nodded.

"Thanks for the drink, Robin." Smiled Cherche. "See you tomorrow, Lon'qu!" and with that, she turned and left.

"See you in the morning nerd." Said Lon'qu to Robin. "Assuming you don't have detention and all."

"Funny, Lon'qu. Funny, funny guy."

When Lon'qu left, Robyn started walking too.

"Hold up," said Robin, "the Tactics library is the other way."

Robyn groaned.

OoOoOoO

"_Man, _this thing is THICK." Said Robin, holding up the glossy book as they made their way to the student locker areas.

"Well, it _is _a game that's existed for centuries." Said Robyn.

"Huh?" asked Robyn. "How'd you know that?"

"It's at the back of the book." Pointed out Robyn.

"Oh."

"It was practice for kingdom fighters for war training." Added Robyn. "It became a spectacle."

"I _knew_ it." Robin's eyes were wide.

"Isn't it obvious?" Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"No, I meant that I _knew_ you were interested!"

"What?!" exclaimed Robyn. "No way."

"Come on," said Robin. "Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind."

"It hasn't." said Robyn defensively.

"Yeah, right." Robin rolled his eyes. "As if the entire _team _practically inviting us wasn't obvious."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"You _are_ dense." Said Robin as they finally reached the lockers. "Did you never find it strange how accommodating everyone is? How nice Chrom is? He's a nice guy, but he's not exactly friendly. And the headquarters are supposed to be exclusive, I mean, why would everyone welcome us so suddenly?"

Robyn never thought about that.

"It's obvious they read our files and thought we could possibly be recruited." Said Robin. "It's only the second day and it's like Chrom and Lissa are our best friends. Somehow they must have known about us, letting us in on their whole Basement 3 and all. Plus, Chrom's got a blood tie to the principal. I mean, let's face it, they practically _advertised_ the thing to us. Chrom and Lissa I mean."

Robyn gingerly fingered her locker combination. "So…everyone's been really friendly just so we could join their army thingy?"

Robin shrugged. "Who knows? They're probably genuinely nice, but there's most definitely a motive. I think the fact I'm so loveable makes things a lot easier."

"What about Lon'qu?" asked Robyn.

"Lon'qu's my pal." Said Robin. "I don't want to put him in the awkward position of telling me. Not when I'm smart enough to find out on my own."

Robyn felt just a twang of hurt. _Of course._ They wouldn't want to be friends with someone like her just for the heck of it. Her mother's words from that one fateful night resounded in her ears.

'_There's always a reason, dear.' Tears rolled down her mother's eyes. 'We can't be stupid. There are people who will make you feel special, but in the end you're just another piece in their chess game.'_

Robyn swallowed at the memory. She shook it out of her head. Her mother told her to forget about it anyway. She opened her locker and, to her surprise, a bunch of paper bags fell out, along with a piece of paper. Robyn quickly caught the paper before it hit the ground.

Her brother, meanwhile, caught the bags. He opened them.

"Wow." He said. "Chocolate donuts, muffins, mini cinnamon buns."

Robyn read the paper.

_More to come. –G_

Her eyes widened and she quickly pocketed the paper. She put her rubber shoes in her locker and slammed it closed. She turned to Robin.

"Don't eat those!" she quickly exclaimed.

"Why not?" he asked, digging in to the donuts. Robyn quickly took the bags from him, and walked off to where her brother won't see her. She looked around.

"Here." She said, cramming it into a random kid's arms. He was scrawny, and was wearing what looked like a pot on his head. "I made these and I have a bunch left over. Enjoy!"

She left the guy speechless and was about to walk back to where her brother stood, eyes glued to the manual.

"Oi."

She jumped. She looked behind to see Gaius, a lollipop in his mouth and a bewildered look on his face.

"You!" she said. She quickly glanced back to her brother to ensure that he wasn't looking. She pulled Gaius to a side which wasn't within her brother's viewing range.

"What did you just put in my locker?!" fumed Robyn.

"I stole those out of a coffee shop for you." Said Gaius. "Now I see you cramming it in the arms of that pothead kid."

Robyn rolled her eyes. "That's because I don't want them."

Gaius stared at her for a while. Then it finally seemed recognition dawned in his eyes.

"_Yes_." Said Robyn with relief.

"I see, Dollface." Said Gaius. "I got your point. Loooud and clear."

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

"I'll steal you _better_ things." Gaius said. "You drive a hard bargain, Dolls, lemme tell you that."

"Wait. What?"

"Don't like the mini cinnamon rolls?" asked Gaius. "Cake, then. Or something like that. You're sly, Dolls!" and with that, he quickly made his escape.

"Wait!" called out Robyn. "That's not what I was say— oh, forget it."

Robyn made her way back to her locker, shaking the encounter off. She decided to get back on point as she faced her brother.

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Robyn.

"What bothers me?" asked Robin, finally taking his eyes off the manual. "Hey, ready to go? Where'd all the goodies go?"

"Not important." Said Robyn.

"Did you buy a bunch of food during lunch, decide you're going on a diet and decided to just give it away?"

That sounded like a better explanation. "Sure." She said. "And yeah, I'm ready to go."

"Cool." Said Robin. "Cause I am so ready to get into this manual."

OoOoOoO

"Doesn't it bother you?" Robyn asked again.

They were in her room again. She was in bed, with Naga purring on her stomach. Her brother was on her desk, reading from the manual with concentration.

"What bothers me?" asked Robin absentmindedly.

Robyn sighed. They'd manage to skip the issue on the way home, but now that they were just hanging out in her bedroom, she figured they might as well dip into it now.

"That Chrom and everyone only wanted something from us." Said Robyn, sitting up. Naga rolled off her tummy in dismay.

"I don't really see it that way." Said Robin thoughtfully, putting the book down and leaning back. "I mean, they're not exactly the user friendly type I guess. It just gave them a reason to approach, you know? Everyone makes friends somehow. This is just how we made ours."

"You're really thinking of joining the team." Said Robyn.

Robin shrugged. "Aren't you?"

Robyn scoffed and flopped back down to bed.

Okay, maybe at one point, she was. Seeing the team so sad, and Chrom so distraught made her almost want to over to join.

She stubbornly crossed her arms. Not now. She didn't see why Robin wasn't seeing her way. She thought back to that time that she was eight and saw her mother crying on their kitchen counter. Robin was in bed at that time.

Three buzzes from her phone shook her from her thoughts. Three messages, one from Cherche, Lissa, and Chrom.

_Prepped too much lunch makings tomorrow. Share? –Cherche_

_Hey! Heard you ate with Cherche earlier. I love her cooking! Maybe you can convince her to make some for me? :P –Lis_

_Sorry about earlier. Still hope you guys are coming on Saturday. –Chrom_

Robyn stared at her phone.

_**Should Robyn answer the texts or just ignore them?**_


End file.
